A Demon's Grace
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: Angels & Demons had been enemies for millennia and for good reason. A child born of both Heaven & Hell could be catastrophic. This child could destroy Earth, Heaven, & Hell. This child should be destroyed. But God has plans. God always has plans. This fic will not have an actual main character as it will affect quite a few. Warnings: Slash! Destiel, Sabriel, Crowley/OC, Lucifer/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: So I've decided to do a bit of rewriting because I had forgotten there was already a half-demon child mentioned in the series. I am taking a slightly different route that I hope you all enjoy! :-) Also, I know angels are technically genderless but let's say that the associate themselves with one sex or the other m'kay? Also, some things will be a bit different from the Supernatural plotline but this is NOT an AU fic.

Prologue

As an angel of the Lord, Ambriel knew many things of Heaven and Hell, earth and the rest of the universe. As the angel of clarity and clear communication, Ambriel had dealt with a multitude of human problems and prayers. After millennia of listening to their hopes, dreams, and everything in between, one would think, she had a clear understanding of humanity and would want no part of it. However, the more she watched, the more she yearned for freedom, freewill, and… love. And that was what caused her to fall in the worst way.

She had never intended on falling in the first place. But of course, she figured none of the others had planned it either. Her duty was to listen to prayers and provide clear answers for the humans and their paths. However, when said humans chose to abandon that path, she generally informed another angel, who would then protect the humans. The day Ambriel had first met him; she had decided to aid a human in trouble herself. His prayers hadn't provided him with the answers he was hoping for so he decided to take matters into his own hands and make a deal with a demon instead.

Ambriel hadn't expected to find the King of the Crossroads when she made the journey to Earth to aid the human. She realized immediately that she was too late, and that this human was lost forever. The man seemed to sense his danger and quickly ran to his car, starting and speeding away. Ambriel curled her nose up at the demon as he stepped closer to her, however, she couldn't ignore the thrill that raced up her spine. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but she had always had an unhealthy fascination with demons.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Crowley said, as he smirked. "An "angel of Lord" just roaming around on Earth?"

Her wings flared with annoyance at the mockery she heard in his voice. "Watch your tone, Crowley."

"Oh, not very friendly." He stopped only a couple of feet from her. "Nice vessel you stole there. Plan on keeping it long?"

At his suggestive tone, Ambriel's annoyance got the best of her and before he could she had the demon pinned against the wall. "You had better remember who you're talking to, demon."

"I love it when you play rough." He told her with a catty smile. "If you change your mind just give me a call." He then disappeared, but not before he ran a finger down her wing.

She couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body from the feeling. She tried to tell herself that it was disgust, but as her heart thundered in her chest, she was having a hard time convincing herself. As she ran her hands down her arms, Ambriel thought that maybe it was just her vessel. That her vessel was corrupting her thoughts.

Returning the vessel to her home, Ambriel prepared to return to Heaven. She then paused in thought to look over the woman who was her chosen vessel. She felt it strange and foreboding that her true vessel lived in a community for the mentally disturbed. She wasn't sure what it meant for her destiny but it couldn't bode well.

Raphael was waiting for her when she returned to her post. "You left your post to go to Earth."

"Apparently, my message wasn't what the human wanted and he decided to take matters into his own hands. I was merely trying to save him." Ambriel stated.

"You reek of demon. I take it you failed." Although, it seemed like a question, Raphael made it into a statement. As an archangel, he often had a tendency to doubt the abilities of others.

"Yes. The crossroads demon, Crowley, had already made a deal with the human. In ten years, he will be dragged to hell."

Raphael made a noise of disgust. "How quickly the humans' faiths turn when things don't go their way. Making deals with their souls, for a little gain in life, only to spend an eternity burning. I don't know why our Father keeps them around."

"Careful, Raphael, words like that could land you in the pit with Lucifer." Ambriel cautioned and found her brother's angry eyes colliding with her own.

"If I were you, I'd worry about my own fate. Your intrigue with the demons could very quickly land you in the pit, sister." He stated and then he was gone in a flutter of wings.

She had never had an argument with one of her brothers or sisters. She should have seen then that she was on the path to falling. As days, weeks, and months passed, she found herself watching the humans as always, but also keeping her eyes out for a certain demon. Six months later, she had her second encounter with him.

Her vessel was a mindless drone by now, so it was easy to enter her. If this was the life the poor woman was left for, she didn't see the point in returning her, her mind was already too far gone for it to matter. She'd been watching from Heaven when a young woman, only about twenty in age, had decided that her soul was a good deal for a small moment of happiness. Ambriel would stop her before she made the deal.

This time, she arrived just as Crowley was. His eyes narrowed on her. She was already standing directly behind the girl. She placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned in shock. "You do not want to do this. An eternity burning in hell, just for a few years of what you think will make you happy? It isn't worth it."

This girl's eyes widened. "I- But how do you-"She stuttered.

Ambriel smiled softly. "I am angel of the Lord. I have heard your prayers and in time, they will be answered. You just have to be patient."

Crowley then stepped up. "Yeah but why be patient when I can give you what you want right now?"

"He may be able to give you what you want now, but you'll only have ten years to enjoy it. Do you want to die at barely thirty years old?" The girl shook her head. "Well then, you go home. I'll take care him." She then gently guided the young woman to her car.

At the sound of hands clapping together, Ambriel turned to find Crowley applauding her. "Bravo. You saved her. But you won't be able to save them all, you know. Your brothers and sisters are reluctant to come to earth and save a few humans, and you can't keep up with all of the crossroads demons." He stepped closer. "In fact, I'd say, you've been a little preoccupied with finding me. Why is that?"

Ambriel tried to hide the fact that her eyes widened a bit at his question. "I haven't been trying to find you. I've been trying to make sure you don't steal anymore souls from the humans!" She exclaimed, trying to ignore her pounding heart as he stepped closer.

"Really? I don't believe you. Your vessel is betraying your true feelings. I can hear your heart beating from here." He took a few more steps until he was right in front of her. "Touching your wings had more of an effect on you than I thought it would." He raised his hand and her wing twitched. He let out a chuckle. "Look at you, your practically trembling with anticipation."

She scoffed. "As if a foul creature such as you could have such an effect on a superior being such as me." Ambriel then turned but a gasp fell from her mouth when she felt cool fingers wrap gently around her wing.

Crowley's breath brushed against her ear. "Really, darling? You want to walk away now? Things are starting to get interesting."

As he turned her around slowly, Ambriel was bombarded by feelings and sounds. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, her blooding rushing through her veins. Her wings twitched and her skinned tingled. It was overwhelming and frightening. And yet, it was exciting and intriguing. She knew she should flee. The demon was tempting her. She was risking everything by staying. But she couldn't bring herself to shake his hand from her wing and escape.

His fingers left trails of shivers as he ran them over the arches of her wings. He then let his hands settle on her shoulders. He stepped even closer, if that was possible. Her eyes widened at the invasion and she attempted to step back, he held her still. "All I want is one thing. And you can go. Just one kiss." A small gasp escaped her at his words. "Come on, love, I can see it all over your face. You want too."

When there was no further resistance, Crowley slowly leaned down and captured her lips. His lips were surprisingly warm, and as his hands returned to her wings, Ambriel found herself leaning into his kiss. If the feelings before had been overwhelming, she had no words for the feelings that coursed through her. The excitement sent shivers down her spine and through her being. As the kiss deepened, a wave of lust crashed over her.

That was all it took for her to break the kiss and step quickly away from the demon. Lust was the emotion that had caused angels stronger than her to fall. And she was feeling it towards a demon! He raised one dark brow as she backed away from him her head shaking. "No. This will go no further! You will not cause me to fall into that trap."

Crowley raised his hands in defense. "Now now, I was just as curious as you. I've never kissed an angel before." He waggled his eyebrows at this comment. "But you can run away back up to Heaven. I'll see you soon enough. Until next time." He winked and then he was gone.

Ambriel knew that she was on a quickly downward spiral. If she didn't change her act soon, she would become one of the fallen. But after their encounter, she couldn't keep the demon's words out of her mind. Until next time, he'd said. And she was angry with herself when she found that she was excited by the prospect their next meeting.

She knew the other angels could sense a change about her. A few assumed that it was because she had chosen to keep her vessel when she had returned to Heaven. Others, like Raphael, felt that it was more and that her inevitable fall was near. Because of the prodding eyes of her brothers and sisters, Ambriel found herself hiding on Earth more and more. Found herself, unconsciously, keeping an eye out for any signs that Crowley was near.

Their next meeting, and the cause of her fall, came soon after their second. There had been no deal with a human, no soul she needed to save. She had been sitting by a stream, enjoying the sounds of the life around her, when he just appeared next to her. "Fancy meeting you here."

Her eyes drifted over to him, in an almost a bored fashion. She hadn't expected him but she wasn't displeased to see him. She was scared and confused over the feelings that she had begun to feel towards the demon. An alliance between an angel and a demon was unspoken, for her to have feelings for one, it was damnable. And yet, after millennia of pining after what humans enjoyed in life, Ambriel couldn't bring herself to care.

She didn't know if demons were capable of loving, or even caring for another being. But as Crowley ran his fingers across her wings gently, she couldn't help but feel that something was there. No words were spoken as their lips met. The forbidden fruit she had tasted had enthralled her, and she wouldn't be satisfied until she could have the entirety. Crowley was of the same mind as he gently laid her down amongst the flowers and grass.

The lust and love she felt coursing throughout her body could be compared to nothing she had experienced. She had never experienced a pleasure such as this, and as Crowley showed her what true, satisfaction was, she felt herself falling. Her grace left her as the last waves of bliss crashed through her. A painful ripping from her body as it returned to Heaven, banishing Crowley back to Hell, leaving her graceless, soulless, and alone. But she didn't remember anything. She didn't remember being an angel, or loving a demon. She didn't even remember falling.

Many months later, as the pains of labor coursed through her body, Ambriel began to remember. Flashes of her grace came to her, to help her with the wholly unhuman child she was birthing. She was alone. No doctor, no nurses, no midwife. Her previous life flashed before her eyes as she tried to dispel the child. She felt an unfurling within her, a powerfulness that she had forgotten, and with one final push, the baby was free from her body.

Her memories crashed upon her as she stared down at the squalling babe. She became aware of the terrible storm outside. What had she done? As she reached for the child, she saw small black wings curled against its back. Ambriel felt sick. Angels didn't have black wings. What had she created? The crying quieted and silver eyes that glowed looked up at her. She was captivated. The infants grace literally shimmered about her.

Ambriel looked up at the sound of fluttering wings. She found the cold eyes of Raphael staring down at her. "What have you done? What is this abomination you've created?" He wouldn't even look at the child. "Our Father will most definitely want you and this… creature destroyed." And he was gone.

She shook at the prospect and looked down at her child. Tears fell down her cheeks as she took in the beautiful face. She didn't look like a demon. She looked like a perfect little cherub. Ambriel heard the flutter of wings once again and she was almost frightened to look up. Slowly, she turned her eyes upward and felt her heart still at the sight of Michael standing before. He said nothing but reached down for a babe.

As Michael took the child from its mother, he looked down at his fallen sister with contempt. "You shall never see the child again. She will be taken to Heaven, kept away from the corruption of Earth and the hands of Crowley." He then turned his attention to the child. "She will be called Alida, the small winged one. For she is not human and she is not demon but neither is she an angel. Her grace burns bright and beautiful but the darkness that surrounds her is ever present. She is lucky our Father showed an interest in her. Otherwise, both of you would be dead." Michael then gathered the infant closer to him, her small black wings curling around her, as he took flight back to Heaven.

Ambriel felt her grace leave her once more, crushing her with its absence. The utter loneliness of falling and being outcast from her family along with the loss of her child fell upon her. Her grief consumed her as she realized that loss of her memory before would not bring her relief this time. She allowed the darkness to overcome her as she curled in on herself. Completely and utterly alone.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the changes so far! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read so far! Hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter One

Raphael remembered the day she had been born. The Earth had been bombarded by storms and other natural disasters. It had almost seemed as if the Apocalypse had come early, except the stars of the show weren't present. The angels and their Father in Heaven had known then that something was amiss on the planet that belonged to the humans. Raphael had been sent to investigate. He'd been surprised to find his fallen sister Ambriel. He had then seen the abomination in her arms. He'd seen the reason she had fallen.

He had been shocked that his sister, an angel of the Lord, would commit such a vulgar act with the lowly "king of the crossroads". Demons and angels didn't form alliances, they didn't have friendships, they didn't fall in love, and they most definitely didn't procreate. After a few words, he'd left in disgust, returning to Heaven to report what he'd found. He knew his Father wouldn't allow them to live.

And he had been wrong. Raphael couldn't believe his Father wanted that monster brought to Heaven. But of course, only a fool would voice any opposition against God. However, it seemed his Father had sensed his hostility and Michael had been chosen to watch over the creature. When God became absent, it didn't take Raphael long to find out why He had wanted her brought to Heaven. He discovered the power that came with being half angel and half demon.

When Castiel and those incompetent humans had locked Michael in the cage with Lucifer and ended the apocalypse before it had even really begun, Raphael had been furious. But then, he realized the key and most powerful weapon in Heaven was now unprotected and vulnerable. Raphael could set things right and the angels would look to him as their leader. All he needed was to find her and convince her to join him.

Raphael found her easily enough. While her grace was the brightest in Heaven, it also exuded darkness. It made it very easy to find her. He also knew he would find her at Michael's post. Michael had been the one to bring her to Heaven, he'd been the one to watch over her as she grew, and now that Michael was locked in the cage with Lucifer, Raphael knew that Alida missed him greatly. It also meant that she was finally unprotected.

When he'd found her with her mother as an infant, he'd wanted to kill her, destroy her because he knew that she would be dangerous. She was nothing but an abomination. However, he had come to learn why his Father had wanted her protected. And now he knew that she was the key to the cage. He would use her to release Michael and Lucifer, restart the apocalypse, and then he would rule Heaven. Castiel's stand on freedom would crumble and his followers would be forced to obey. And the beauty of the whole thing was that she wasn't even aware of the power she held. She would cower to him, he was an archangel after all.

Alida's back was to him when he arrived at Michael's post. He swallowed the disgust that the sight of her black wings brought to him each time he saw her. At the moment, they were drooped low, dragging. Raphael smirked; she would be an easy target. "Alida."

She turned to him, not exactly surprised. Her bright silver eyes pierced into him. "Raphael, I am surprised to find you here."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Well, usually, you seem as if you're trying to avoid me. As if you'd give anything not to be in the same one hundred mile radius as me." Her eyes watched him cautiously.

Raphael realized that this may not be as easy as he thought. "I realize that it has taken me awhile to warm up, but I know how close you were to Michael. You must miss him now that he's trapped in Hell."

Her face turned down in sadness. "I do miss him, but I know our Father had his reasons."

He flinched when she referred to his Father as hers. This abomination had no right to call his Father her own. He tried to hide his reaction, but he could see that she saw it by the confused expression on her face. Alida opened her mouth to speak but her question was stopped at the sound of wings behind him. Raphael turned to find his brother Metatron.

"Alida! Get away from him! Raphael isn't here to help you!" Metatron exclaimed, rushing towards him, pulling out his angel blade.

Raphael reacted quickly, meeting Metatron's blade with his own. Of course being an archangel, Raphael easily overpowered him, throwing his brother to the ground. However, before he could bring down his final blow, small yet power hands wrapped around his wrist. His eyes met with glowing silver. "No." Alida said firmly. "You will not spill your own brother's blood in our Father's kingdom!"

Her words sent him over the edge and he twisted from her grip, his blade slicing into her wing. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she fell to the ground and he pointed his blade on her. "He is not your Father! You are nothing but an abomination! A weapon kept here for safety, nothing more!"

A scream of rage and pain tore from his lips as Metatron's blade pierced his side. Raphael turned swiftly jabbing his blade straight through Metatron's chest. He looked down into the other angel's eyes just before he died. "You chose the wrong side brother. I am sorry that it came to this." And with one final twist of the blade, a white light flashed through him and Metatron fell, the outline of great wings surrounding him.

Raphael turned his attention back to Alida. She scrambled to her feet keeping frightened eyes on him. "H-how could you?" Her voice trembled as blood streamed down her wing, her grace shining from the wound.

"I suppose you've failed to notice, but there's a war going on, right here, in Heaven. Metatron pledged allegiance to the wrong angel." He advanced towards her, his breath catching as searing pain raced down his side. He was far more injured than she was, but surely she knew she couldn't get far with an injured wing. "My side is the right side. The apocalypse should have never been stopped. The humans did not deserve to be spared! And you, you are the key to setting it back right."

Alida shook her head. "You have lost your mind! You are on the same path as Lucifer." She looked down at Metatron's body, her eyes filled with tears. "It's worse! You're killing our brothers and sisters!"

"They are not your brothers and sisters!" He roared. "You are not an angel! You are an atrocity brought to Heaven by Michael on God's orders. He wanted you protected and now I know why. And now that Michael's not around to keep you safe, I will use you like the weapon you are and then I'll dispose of you as I wanted to so many years ago." Tears were now streaming down her face but she still shook her head. "Haven't you noticed that so many of the others look at you with disgust? You don't belong here and we all know it." As she backed away from him, Raphael laughed. "Do you think you can run?"

And apparently, she did. Alida disappeared in a messy flutter of wings. His bluff hadn't scared her. It was obvious that she more in touch with her demon side than he thought. He let out a frustrated scream and a curse. He couldn't go after her now, his grace had been too wounded by Metatron's attack. But he would find her and he would use her to set things on the right path.

Alida crashed to the Earth. She had never been to Earth and it was hard to control flight with a damaged wing. But she had reached out her grace to find her brother Castiel. She shook her head at the thought, tears streaming down her face. Not her brother. None of them were. She took in the two story house before her as she heard shuffling inside. She couldn't stand. Her grace was too damaged. She waited, feeling the familiar grace of Castiel drawing near.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I felt I should continue this in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update! I've been sick :/… Not completely better so sorry if the chapter isn't the greatest! Also realized I hadn't stated a timeline haha! This right around the beginning of season 6, no Leviathans or sneaky Cas. Anyways thanks to everyone who has read so far!

Chapter Two

At the sound of a loud crash in the salvage yard, the house's four occupants raised their heads from their research. Ever since Sam's mysterious return and Castiel's cluelessness on the matter, they'd all been searching for the answer. The house had been silent except for the turning of pages or typing of keys when the loud crash had shocked them all from their monotonous ritual. "What the Hell?" Dean muttered, rising from his place on the couch.

Castiel stood as well, the expression on his face completely puzzled. He held a hand up to stop Dean's path to the door. He could feel an angel's grace, a familiar grace, but there was also something else. He could only think of one being and it couldn't possibly be her. At least, he prayed that it wasn't. The angel slowly made his way to the door, hesitating before he opened it, not really sure what to expect on the other side of it.

Opening the door, Castiel was shocked to find it raining. He hadn't even heard it. It was then, in the distance, that he saw the bright light of an angel's grace glowing. He felt his breath catch at the brightness of it. He squinted his eyes to see the figure more clearly, although he already knew who it was. Feeling Dean's presence behind him, Castiel turned to meet the hunter's confused gazed and shook his head before stepping off the porch and towards the fallen being in the distance.

As he drew closer, Castiel recognized the small, thin figure collapsed on the ground. "Alida, what are doing here?"

Bright, silver eyes pierced his through the darkness. And despite it, he could see the tears in them. "R-Raphael killed Metatron."

Castiel's eyes widened and then noticed the reason her grace was so bright. It was leaking from the wound in her wing. "Did he try to kill you?"

Alida shook her head, her lips trembling. "No. He tried to keep me from escaping. He said I wasn't an angel that I was a weapon." She let out a sob and looked up to Cas, tears and rain falling down her face. "Why would he say that Castiel? Why would he say that you aren't my brothers and sisters and that God isn't my Father? Why? I-I don't understand." She looked down at the ground. "Why would he call me an abomination?" She ask one last time before completely breaking down, sobs wracking her thin body.

Human emotions were still relatively new to him, but he felt a twinge at seeing his sister cry. Yes, his sister. No matter what Raphael said, Alida was still a sister to him. She must be so frightened. To see one of her brothers kill another, and then to be bombarded by these feelings. He knew the answers to her questions, but he didn't know how to tell her, didn't want to tell her because it would surely crush her. He laid a hand on her cheek, raising her eyes to meet his. "You are not an abomination." He tells her softly.

He then feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks back to find Dean standing behind him, looking grim yet wary. "We should get her in the house. Get out of this rain, and it's safer in there than it is out here."

Castiel nodded and then returned his gaze to Alida who watched the exchange with mild curiosity. "Can you walk?"

She shook her head. "I-I used that last of my strength to come to earth. That's why I've just been sitting here waiting for you to come."

He gave a slight nod before lifting her. She wasn't heavy, but her wings, limp and dragging, soaked and muddy, made it difficult to maneuver and carry her. He was also greatly aware that her wings were visible to humans as Dean eyed them cautiously. He could tell the hunter wasn't sure what to make of her.

Bobby and Sam were waiting on the porch, poised for action. Whether it was to fight or help, they were ready. Getting her through the door became a challenge. Especially when it turned out, she didn't trust the humans anymore than they trusted her. When Dean made to grab her wing to help through the door, she jerked away from his touch, catching him in the face. Castiel gave her an impatient look, to which she shrugged.

Finally, they were able to maneuver her wings through the door and into the house. By that time, Castiel was starting to worry over his sister as her head was starting loll to the side. She'd been so protected that she had never been injured before and the pain seemed to be taking its toll on her. He also noticed that not only had the wing been stabbed but it had also been broken during her landing on Earth. He was allowing some of his grace to wash over her but she still seemed extremely drained and the wound on her wing didn't show any signs of healing. An angel's wings were the core of their grace and if damage were to come to one, they would be unable to heal it themselves.

Castiel stood awkwardly in the living room holding Alida, her wings taking up much of the space in the room. Bobby indicated for Cas to lie her on the sofa. After gently folding her non-broken wing against her, Castiel was able to lay her down. He could sense the others' questions but he wanted to get Alida settled first. His brow furrowed at the sight of her wing. It was going to be painful to fix.

He turned his attention to Dean and the other's. "Her wing is badly damaged. I'm going to have to set the bone back in its proper place before I can heal her. This will be very painful for her. I don't know her strength so I will need help restraining her." When the hunters nodded, Cas turned his attention to his sister. "This will be unpleasant and painful for you, but it must be done for you to heal properly. I need their help. Can you trust them to help?"

Alida eyed them wearily before nodding. Castiel knew that this would be her first experience with humans and he wished that it didn't have to be such a negative experience. Dean stood at her head and held her shoulders, effectively pinning her arms and her other wing. Sam held her legs while Bobby stood by in case they needed more help. She was such a small being that it was hard for them to imagine her putting up too much of a fight, but she was angel.

Castiel looked to Dean, who nodded he was ready, and then he looked to Alida who stared back with frightened yet trusting eyes. His stomach churned uncomfortably at the look. He hated that he would have to cause her such pain. He returned his gaze to Dean's, who looked back with understanding. Dean had had to hurt Sam to help him many times. He was able to gather strength from his friend's gaze.

The reaction was almost simultaneous. Castiel had held the broken wing in his hands and then quickly shifted the bone back into its rightful place. Alida 's head fell back as a scream of pain was ripped from her mouth, her back arching from the sofa. She thrashed against them trying to free her wings. Cas held tightly to the wing. He had to hold it in place while he allowed his grace to heal it. Healing an angel's wing was a lot slower process than healing any other broken bone. It involved healing the broken bone and the damaged grace of the angel.

As she used her other wing to try and free herself, Dean almost lost his grip. Bobby quickly came over to assist the younger hunter. Tears streamed down her face and ragged breaths escaped her mouth. "P-please Castiel! Please stop!" She tried to kick Sam away, but the giant man held strong. "Let it heal on its own!"

Dean saw the hurt that flashed across Castiel's face. He knew that causing your sibling pain was the worst feeling, even if it was to help them. The young angel's pleading voice had even caused his heart to clench and he wasn't even sure he trusted her yet! As Castiel's grace slowly healed the injured wing, Alida's head thrashed against the cushion of the sofa her eyes clenched tightly. Then suddenly her eyes shot open, and Dean felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water onto his head. For a moment, her eyes had been completely filled with silver. Just like a demon. He'd almost lost his grip but then they returned to normal, only the irises silver in color. He let his gaze meet Castiel's and saw the regret on the angel's face. Dean wanted answers… now.

Castiel finally released her wing and Alida slumped into the sofa. Dean and the others stepped back as Cas did a final check over her wing. Dean took this moment to observe Alida. He'd never seen the other angels' wings, but he'd bet they weren't black. There was just something about her that wasn't like the other angels he'd met. Cas had a lot of explaining to do. As he heard the two angels talking, he remembered Alida's distress when she'd first arrived.

"Castiel… please. I want answers. I don't understand." Alida begged.

"You need rest. Although my grace has healed you, it won't be long before your body rejects it." Four pairs of eyes fixed onto him in question. "When angel's grace is used to help heal another angel, that angel's grace will begin to push out the foreign grace once it is gains strength back. Generally, angels try not to use their grace on another angel unless they absolutely have to." Then he fixed his attention back onto Alida. "Now rest." And then he placed his finger on Alida's forehead and she fell unconscious.

As soon as Cas turned around, Dean pounced. "What the hell, Cas?" Castiel's brow furrowed at the broad question. "She's not a normal angel! I saw her eyes and I know you saw it too!"

Castiel sighed as three pairs of eyes bore into him. "You're right. But let's not talk here, just in case she wakes." He led them into the kitchen, closing the doors behind them. "Alida is not only an angel… She's also a demon."

"WHAT!" The three hunters exclaimed simultaneously.

"Her mother is my sister, Ambriel, the angel of clarity and clear communication. Twenty-five years ago she fell after fornicating and procreating with a demon." He explained briefly and Dean could see that there was still something that wasn't being said.

"And who was this demon? I'm sure not just any demon can tempt an angel." He asked.

"The demon was Crowley." Ignoring the gasps and curses from the hunters he continued. "As soon as Alida was conceived, Ambriel's grace was ripped from her and Crowley was banished back to Hell. We knew nothing of this until Alida was born. Earth was bombarded by storms of near apocalyptic levels; we hadn't seen anything like it in centuries. Raphael was sent to investigate."

Bobby's brow furrowed. "I remember that, meteorologists had been baffled and of course, all of us hunters were on guard for something big, and then nothing happened. The storms just suddenly stopped."

Cas nodded. "Raphael wanted to kill her immediately. To him and many other angels in Heaven, Alida is an abomination. But our Father wanted her protected and sent Michael to retrieve her. Since that day, she has been Michael's charge and under Michael's protection. She was never even allowed to look upon earth. She doesn't even know that she's half demon."

"Oh, well, isn't that just like the Heavenly Host? Keeping big important secrets!" Dean exclaimed, sarcastically, ignoring Castiel's glare. "But Cas, she's still a half demon! We don't trust demons! It's only gotten us screwed in the past!"

Castiel's glare deepened. "It didn't seem to bother you that Jesse was a half demon. He was just a kid to you. An innocent child. Alida's grace is the brightest and purest in Heaven. She is even more innocent than that child. And extremely more powerful. Now that Michael is gone, there is no one in Heaven to protect her and Raphael is after her. She needs protection, Dean."

Dean tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach as Castiel's blue gaze met his. He found himself nodding. "Alright, but why does Raphael want her?"

"She's the key, Dean. Alida is capable of walking Heaven, Hell and Earth freely. No need for vessel or fear of damage to her grace." He then paused. "She can release Michael and Lucifer from their cage and restart the apocalypse."

The three hunters stared at Castiel before glancing at the door that separated them from the angel/demon hybrid. They were definitely going to need to amp up their angel proofing.

A/N: Finally I finished the chapter! Ugh sorry I've been so sick! D: Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! :D


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks to everyone who has read, favorite, followed and review! You guys are awesome! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three

After spending over an hour covering the house with sigils, they all returned to the living room where they'd left Alida resting. She was still unconscious. In fact, it didn't seem as if she'd moved at all. Castiel was worried. His brow furrowed in concern and he was practically hovering over her. While it was horrible to see the young woman in the state she was in, it was almost endearing to see the otherwise emotionless angel showing concern and worry. Dean had seen him show concern a couple of times but never to this extent.

Castiel checked on Alida for the sixth time in five minutes and Dean decided enough was enough. "Cas! Let her rest. She's been through a lot physically and emotionally."

The angel glared. "She should have woken up by now. I've told you repeatedly that angels do not require rest and if badly injured it should still only be a short rest. Never over an hour."

"Well from what you've told us, she's not 100%. So maybe it will take her longer. You said she's never been hurt before this." Sam put in trying to help his brother put the angel at ease.

Castiel uncharacteristically huffed. He then grabbed the book he'd previously been reading, choosing to ignore the brothers. Dean and Sam shared a look, Dean rolling his eyes. He then walked over to his friend taking the book from him. "Why don't we go out and get some fresh air? Maybe drive to town and pick everyone up something to eat?" He suggested. At Castiel's skeptical look, he added. "The house is covered in sigils and Sam and Bobby will be here to keep her safe just in case."

The angel sighed. He knew Dean wouldn't let up if he didn't agree. He also knew that Alida was for the time being. He just hated leaving her behind, just in case there was something that came up that Sam and Bobby couldn't handle. But he knew they could just call and he could easily zap back to Bobby's house. He nodded his consent and Dean literally leaped at the opportunity to get out of the house and drive his beloved car.

As Castiel settled into the passenger seat of the car, he let out another sigh. He then looked to Dean. "I don't know how you've done it all these years with Sam. I've never had to worry over my siblings. They are older, wiser, and stronger. But Alida… She's sheltered, scared, and naïve. And now, she's trapped in a world she knows nothing about and being hunted by someone she's assumed was a brother. Not to mention she's recently lost the one she was closest to." He sighed again. "It's tiring."

Dean chuckled slightly. "That's what being a big brother is about. Worrying and making sure they're safe to the point that you've tired yourself out. But then there are good parts. Joking around, making them smile… making sure they're happy. That's when being a good big brother is worth it." He then frowned slightly. "I know I've failed at that some but I hope Sammy appreciates and remembers the times that I did." They were silent for a moment. Dean then started up the Impala and they made their way to town.

It hadn't been long since Castiel and Dean had left. Sam and Bobby were alternating between researching on what could have raised Sammy from the pit and how to break Bobby's deal with Crowley. However, neither hunter was having any luck. Needless to say, they were getting frustrated. Both situations seemed like a couple of dead ends.

As Sam got up to stretch, Bobby left the room and made his way downstairs to the basement. Sam let his gaze drift to Alida. She was beautiful. That was to be expected with her being half angel. But her beauty held a creepy quality to it. She was pale. And she looked down right fragile. She had ink black hair that was wildly unkempt, much like Castiel's. Her eyes, when they were open, were unnatural silver that almost glowed. Sam could admit her beauty… but he could also admit that she really unnerved him.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she jack-knifed into a sitting position, coughing and gasping for air. Sam rushed to her side and immediately spotted the red stain of blood on her lips. "Bobby!" Sam yelled as he maneuvered her to the edge of the couch, hoping to find some way to help. She gripped his arms tightly as she gasped for air.

Sam could hear Bobby stomping up the stairs but his attention stayed on Alida. Blood dripped down her chin as her face cringed in pain. He heard Bobby stop at the edge of the room. "What the hell happened? I was only gone for a minute!"

"I-I don't know!" Sam exclaimed. Alida's fit seemed to have calmed and she was resting against his shoulder. "One minute she was sleeping and then the next she's sitting up and coughing up blood!"

At that moment, Alida mumbled something but neither man could make out her words. She cleared her throat. "Hurts." She rasped.

Bobby came to sit on the opposite sit of her. "What hurts?"

Her face cringed again. "Everything."

Sam and Bobby shared a look before Sam remembered what Cas had said. "Castiel said that your body would reject his grace. That your grace would fight to expel his and that it would be painful."

She nodded and then cringed. She suddenly doubled over, clutching her head. She gasped loudly. "Step away!" She pushed Sam away and fell to her knees next to the couch. "Shut your eyes!"

They knew this drill. Both men immediately ducked and covered their heads. They could feel the grace light up the room as they heard the sounds of glass shattering. After a few moments, they felt the light retreating and opened their eyes to assess the damage. Alida was still kneeling in place, looking down at the ground and breathing heavily. Sam noticed blood dripping from her face and onto the ground. He rushed back to her side.

As he touched her shoulder, Alida slowly tilted her head to face him. He saw there was blood coming from her nose, eyes, mouth and ears. Her eyes were completely unfocused. "I-I don't think that was supposed to happen. S-something's missing." She choked out before falling unconscious, collapsing against Sam.

Sam looked up to Bobby who was looking at all the broken glass. All of the windows had been covered in sigils to hide Alida from the angels. There went about half their protection. As Bobby looked down at Alida's unconscious form, he said the only thing that could sum up the entire situation. "Balls!"

Dean and Cas hadn't said much since they had left Bobby's. After their bout of sibling woes, the conversation had come to a standstill. Things had been a bit awkward for them since Castiel's return from Heaven. He hadn't gone back to his old angel dick ways, but Dean could feel something different with his friend. What Dean was unaware of was that Cas could feel a change in Dean as well. He could see it in the hunter's face that he had missed him while he'd been away, but he'd never say it. It was the same with Cas. He'd missed Dean, but he knew the words weren't meant to be said out loud.

They were half way to town when it happened. A blinding light filled the car suddenly, surrounding Castiel. Dean slammed on his breaks, eyes closed, swerving to the edge of the road, praying they didn't crash. Castiel's screams filled his ears. He had to risk covering his ears over steering or he would have been rendered deaf by the volume. Then just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He realized immediately that he'd steered his poor baby into a ditch. But what worried him more was Castiel slumped over in the passenger seat. He was unconscious, but Dean could see blood staining the angel's trench coat. He slid across the seat grabbing his friend's shoulder. "Cas? Cas! Come on, buddy! Wake up!"

Castiel's head lolled back. His face was covered in blood. It was running from his nose, eyes, and ears. He suddenly gasped awake, coughing, blood staining his lips. His clear blue eyes searched Dean's face. Dean thumped his back a bit as Cas continued to cough. "What happened?" The angel rasped.

"I don't know, man! I was hoping you could tell me! One minute I'm driving down the road and the next the car is filled with white light and you're screaming you lungs out!"

Brow furrowing, Castiel cringed in pain while he thought. "I think- I think my grace which I used to heal Alida has returned to me. But it's not right. That should have never happened." He then grimaced, clutching his skull. "It's wrong. My grace… It-It's tainted."

"Tainted? What do you mean?" Dean asked. But instead of answer, Castiel was doubled over in pain. "Cas? Cas!"

"W-we have to return." He forced out through clenched, bloodstained teeth.

"Cas, man, you need to tell me what's going on!"

"W-when my grace left her, a part of Alida came with it. B-but not angelic."

Dean's eyes widened. "You mean you have something demonic within you?"

Castiel barely managed a nod before letting out a loud groan of pain. "Dean! Drive!"

Realizing there was nothing more he could do for his friend, Dean put the car in gear, praying to God that they weren't stuck in the ditch he'd driven them into.

A/N: Yeah, I think this is a good place to stop for now. Next chapter: Castiel finally tell Alida the truth about her parentage.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for long wait! I've been busy settling into my new job and running all over for the holidays! But now things are calming down and I should be able to keep a steady flow! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or faved my fic! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter Four

Alida was starting to recover from Castiel's grace suddenly bursting from her when the door crashed open and Dean stumbled in dragging Castiel with him. Castiel was barely conscious. Alida sprung up from her spot on the couch where Bobby and Sam had just gotten her settled. Her silver eyes were filled with worry. "What happened to Castiel?"

Dean walked over to lay the angel on the previously occupied couch. Alida immediately knelt down next to him, looking up at Dean. "What happened to my brother?" She asked again.

"The grace he used to heal you returned to him." Dean stated slowly.

Face contorting in confusion, Alida tilted her head to the side in a similar fashion to Castiel. "I don't understand. It shouldn't have harmed him."

And now he felt trapped. Castiel hadn't told Alida the whole truth about her parentage. But it was because she was half demon that Castiel's grace had been tainted. And now he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the words just tumbled out of his mouth. "His grace was tainted."

Bobby's and Sam's eyes widened. Alida's face went from being confused to being insulted. "It's was tainted? Castiel's grace was tainted after it was used to heal me?" She slowly rose to her feet and all three hunters took a step back. She was after all an angel and a demon; there was no telling what kind of power she had. "What is that supposed to mean? Why would his grace be tainted after healing me?"

No one said anything. It wasn't really their place. It was Castiel's. But at the moment, he was barely conscious and the young angel… demon… hybrid… whatever was demanding answers. It was obvious to all three men that she was frightened about the state Castiel was in and everything else that was going on, but what could they say that wouldn't further freak her out? Someone had to say something though!

"Why isn't anyone answering me? What's the big secret that no one wants to tell me?" She cast her face downwards. "I must really be an abomination if his grace was tainted after healing me." She stated sadly, a tear running down her face. She then returned to her place next to Castiel. "I don't know what to do to help him. I was kept away from everything. I-I don't know how to do anything!"

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cas is strong. He'll pull through this. He pulls through everything."

Alida nodded but at that moment, Castiel groaned in pain. "Castiel! What can I do to help? What's wrong?" She asked immediately trying to help him. The moment she touches him, Castiel's eyes opened wide, his back arched in pain, his mouth formed in a silent scream, and before she can step away, Alida forced away by his grace. Sam manages to stop her before she hits the opposite wall. Dean immediately rushed to Castiel's side and attempts to press him back down onto the couch.

"Cas! Wake up! Dammit!" Dean exclaimed, as he continued to try and get Cas to relax.

Alida felt Castiel's grace swelling up inside of him once more. She didn't understand why it was rushing from his body in such waves. She pushed away from Sam and grabbed Dean's arm. "Get down! Cover you eyes!" She forcefully shoved Dean to the ground as Castiel's grace pulsed in a giant wave throughout the room. Whatever hadn't been broken before when his grace had left her was definitely broken now.

Once they were sure they were in the clear, all three hunters looked up. Bobby looked around his destroyed living room. "Balls!"

Castiel was breathing heavily from his place on the sofa. But his eyes were open as he looked about the living room in a daze. "Castiel!" "Cas!" His name was exclaimed from Alida and Dean at the same time. Dean glared at Alida slightly whose gaze pierced into him. Cas wouldn't even been in the shape he was if it hadn't been for her. As she stared down worriedly at her brother, Dean felt only a small amount of guilt at his anger towards her. It really wasn't her fault.

Dean knelt next to his friend. "Hey Cas, how ya feeling?"

"Drained." He croaked out, his voice deeper and raspier than usual.

"Most of his grace was expelled… I can barely feel even a flicker of it now." Alida informed quietly. "I am sorry that you were caused so much pain because of me. I don't understand why it happened but if I'm the cause of something like this then Raphael must be right." Her head was bowed down as she refused to look at any of them.

"It is only my fault for not realizing that this could happen." Castiel said weakly as his voice rasped. Dean quickly made his way to the kitchen, fixing Cas a glass of water and quickly bringing it back. Castiel accepted it gratefully and took a large gulp. Once his thirst was quenched, his continued with his speech. "I also should have told you truth. But I couldn't see past wanting to protect you. You've been so sheltered in Heaven that I was worried how the truth would affect you."

Alida looked at him warily. "What truth?" It was obvious that she was worried. There was no doubt that she was starting to believe all of Raphael's words. "Castiel… Is what Raphael said true? Am I not your sister? Is God not my father?" She paused before quietly finishing. "Am I an abomination?"

Castiel struggled to sit up, but Dean was right at his side to help. "You are not an abomination. I have told you this before."

"Them what am I? I caused you so much pain! Am I even an angel?" His answer was hesitant, and she noticed it immediately. "Castiel, am I not an angel?"

He shook his head. "You are… but you're also something else."

At her confused and frightened look, Dean sighed. "Cas, you've got to tell her the truth. You've got to tell her everything."

Castiel nodded. "You are right. I should have told her the moment she first asked." He paused in thought before continuing to tell the story. "You're mother was the angel of clarity, Ambriel. She was responsible for watching over the humans and providing them with the right path to choose. Of course, they didn't always choose the path she provided. She also had a problem with crossroad demons. Often when a human was indecisive, or couldn't get what they'd want, they contact the crossroads demons and make a deal. Ambriel had had enough and the time she decided to intervene, the King of the Crossroads, Crowley showed. We're not sure what happened after that. It seemed she kept having meetings with him and then one day she fell. Months later, the earth raged and Raphael was sent to investigate. That was went he found you. He wanted to kill you. But he first chose to return to Heaven and seek revelation. God made it clear that you were to be unharmed and brought to Heaven. Michael retrieved and you were left in his charge."

Alida's eyes were wide with unshed tears. "You're saying that I'm half demon? That half of me is a part of Hell?" Tears leaked down her cheeks. "Raphael was right. I-I am an abomination. Why would God let me live? Why did he want me brought to Heaven?" She questions before realization dawned on her face. "I'm a weapon. That's what Raphael said. He said that I was the key! That I could unlock the cage!" She was starting to panic. "Everyone in Heaven knew. I was just a giant black blot in Heaven. I asked so many times why I was the only one with black wings and I was always told that it was because I was special but everyone always glared at me. But then you returned from Hell and even though your wings were stained black, it was viewed as a trophy of the deed you had completed. I thought my wings were a mark of a task I had yet to complete. Turns out they are just a stain from Hell. And my task was to walk into Hell and free Michael and Lucifer." She turned hurt eyes onto Castiel, tears rolling down her cheeks. "All this time, all these lies. And none of you really cared for me… you were all just following orders. Protecting the weapon."

"Alida that is not how I view you. You are my sister!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Enough Castiel… I am an abomination from Hell. I am not the sister of angels." And with that she vanished in a flutter of wings.

Castiel looked around the room with wide eyes. Her grace was still relatively drained. She couldn't have gone far. But he was still worried. The house was the safest place on the property. "Dean, we have to find her before someone else does. I know that most of the sigils on the house are broken but the house is still safest place."

Dean immediately notices Castiel's distress and tries to ignore the twinge it causes in his chest. Castiel is his friend and he just doesn't like to see his friends in such a state. That's all! "We'll find her Cas. I promise." And at that moment, Dean would have promised Castiel the world if it meant that it would wipe away the terrified look on his face. "But you're too drained. You rest here with Bobby and Sam and I will look."

As much as Castiel hated to admit it, Dean was right. He was practically useless with his grace drained as much as it was. He felt completely helpless as Dean and Sam walked out of the house to search for his sister. No matter the truth behind Alida's parentage, she was still his sister in his eyes and he prayed they found her quickly.

A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter. I also realized that the story is moving slowly. Almost too slowly. But it will speed up soon! I promise! I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! Thanks everyone for the follows, favs and reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Five

Finding Alida wasn't the problem, they could mostly see her at the other end of the salvage yard. The problem was it was now suddenly pouring down rain. It was more than just rain! It was a torrential downpour! Dean and Sam shared annoyed looks before bracing themselves and running out into the pounding rain.

Not only was it pouring rain, it was freezing! And this only reminded Dean of the fact that Alida was standing out there in nothing but the thin white dress that she had arrived in from Heaven. He didn't know if the cold affected her but he really didn't want to take that chance. Cas was already worried enough he didn't need any more reasons to get his feathers ruffled.

Her back was to them as they approached. She was soaked to the bone, her long black hair plastered down the length of her back. She was shivering violently, although neither knew if it was from the cold or just because she was extremely upset. Suddenly, she turned towards them. Her silver eyes almost seemed glow as she stared right through them. Tears were mixed with the rain on her face. "I'm the kind of monster the two of you usually kill, correct?"

Both were speechless. What did they say to that? Technically, they had never encountered anyone like her. But she was half demon and they always killed demons. She tilted her head to the side in a similar fashion to Castiel. Their silence seemed to be enough of an answer for her. "So why let me live?" She questioned. "Why would God rescue me and want me kept in Heaven when I was a product of one of his angels falling?"

"Look, can't we deal with all this inside? Out of the rain?" Dean asked, exasperatedly.

"What does it matter if we go in now? We're all already wet."

"Are all angels smart asses or is it just you and Cas?" He replied smartly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I was unaware that donkeys were considered intelligent animals. I also don't like to being compared to a beast of burden."

Dean threw his hands up in defeat. He then grabbed her by the arm. "Come on! We're going inside. Cas is worrying."

She shoved him away from her with ease. "I also do not like to be handled in such a manner!" She turned away from the brothers. "Castiel is better off without me. I'm a danger to all of you. What can any of us do against an archangel?"

Sam then approached her. "We'll figure that out. But first we should get inside, it's freezing out here."

"What's there to figure out, Sam? There are no other archangels to stand against Raphael. Lucifer's been evil for millennia, Michael's trapped in Hell with Lucifer, and Gabriel's dead! Even with an army we can't win because Raphael is building an army of his own!" She looked down at her bare feet. "I am weak. I was born to this body thus I am more in tune with it's pain and feelings unlike angels and demons who are only borrowing or stealing the bodies. I've never experience cold before… It's quite biting and it goes straight down into the bone."

She turned her sad, curious gaze from her frozen feet to her frost bitten hands. Dean could see the violently shaking. Her pale skin and lips had a bluish tint to them. He'd had enough. He stalked over to her and grabbed her up. Throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds wet! Angel/Demon hybrid be damned. She was Castiel's sister and she was just standing out in the rain waiting to catch her death.

Her small fist pounded against his back angrily as she thrashed about in his hold. It was tough not to lose his grip and her hits did hurt but he didn't care. She was acting like a brat and he'd had enough. Castiel had done so much for her in the past day and most likely before then. It was obvious that he cared for and wanted to protect her.

The door slammed opened as he stormed into the house. Bobby and Castiel jumped in their seats at the sudden sound. He then dumped Alida unceremoniously onto the floor in front of the sofa next to Castiel. She landed with a thump and stared up at him with furious and frightened eyes, her lip trembling.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, as he bent to check on Alida.

"I'm sorry Cas, but she was acting like an ungrateful brat and I couldn't take it anymore."

Alida was shivering from the cold, her dress clinging to her as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Her head was downcast in shame as she pressed herself closer to Castiel. He laid his hand upon her head in comfort. "Dean, she's freezing. She needs dry clothing." He then draped his trench coat over her.

Dean sighed. Looking at the soaked, downtrodden being, Dean felt a little guilty. She'd basically had her world turned upside down. She deserved a little freak out. "I don't have anything that would fit her, Cas. Sam definitely doesn't. She's tiny."

Bobby cleared his throat. "I might have some of Karen's clothes still around. They'd be a little big but nothing as bad as her wearing our clothes."

When Bobby left the room, an awkward silence followed. Bobby had only spoke of his wife a handful of times. Dean and Sam knew that it was still a touchy subject for Bobby. Castiel most likely knew of Bobby's past and felt the situation for what it was. Alida was borderline hypothermic, she really didn't care about anything other than being warm again.

He returned a short while later and rolled his eyes at the obviously awkward silence. He handed the clothes to Alida. "You might want to take a shower before changing. It will help you warm up."

She tilted her head to the side, her brow crinkled in confusion. "Shower? What is a shower?"

Dean literally face-palmed. Angels were so ignorant to basic human needs. "It's how we get clean. Water and soap. We can't just mojo ourselves clean. And since you're all out of angel juice, you won't be able to either."

She nodded weakly in understanding but she still remained seated next to Castiel. Her head suddenly lolled to the side. Well, damn, Dean thought. Apparently, the cold and stress had taken the last of her energy. Castiel's expression turned confused as he felt her slump against him. His expression turned to worry and his eyes met with Dean's.

He fought a smile at his friend's worried glance. The angel had really come a long way from the emotionless shell he'd once been. "It's alright, Cas. She's just exhausted." He then looked to the ground awkwardly. "If we can't wake her up we'll, uh, at least need to get her into dry clothes."

After a failed attempted to wake her, Sam, Bobby and Dean turn their backs on Castiel and Alida while Dean basically tells Cas how to undress and redress his sister. It was one the most awkward moments of all of their lives. Once she was dressed in the dry clothing, they bundled her up in a couple of blankets on a cot in front of the fire. That would warm her up.

Dean watched as Castiel brushed his hand across his sister's forehead. Cas wasn't much different than himself. They both just wanted what was best for their siblings. They wanted to make sure they were safe and cared for. And the last thing they wanted to do was hurt them… even if it meant bending the truth.

As their gazes met, Dean couldn't fight the small smile. Cas returned it. He and Cas had always shared a special kind of relationship. He was his friend but he always seemed to get away with more. Suddenly, his throat felt dry at the direction his thoughts had turned.

Clearing his throat and shaking the insane thoughts from his head, Dean turned away from his friend. "Uh, you can take the couch for tonight, you're probably still tired. I'll sleep upstairs in the floor in Sam's room. Tomorrow, we'll head to town and get Alida some actual shoes and clothes."

"Ok, Dean. Good night… and thank you."

He nodded before quickly making his way upstairs. He didn't know what was going through his head. Cas was his friend… his best friend but nothing more. He was just stressed from everything that had been happening lately.

As he tried to get comfortable on the bedroll, Dean had convinced himself that there was nothing more to his and Castiel's relationship. He had not felt like his world was closing in around him when he thought Cas was dying earlier that day… and his heart had definitely not sped up when Cas had returned his smile. Dean was tired and he hadn't gotten laid in awhile… It was just stress and pent up frustration. Nothing more.

A/N: Ok, so this has been half written for awhile now. If it sounds weird or choppy that's why. Hope you all enjoyed, and I promise, the shopping trip has a purpose! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Whoo it's been a minute! Sorry about the wait guys! I've been caught up in writing Big Bang Theory fanfiction lately! I apologize for abandoning you for a bit there and I hope you can forgive me! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six

Alida took in her surroundings as she slowly awoke. She felt her grace humming within and relief flooded her mind. She closed her eyes again momentarily and felt the remnants of the day before leave her. Standing from the cot, she tilted her head and the dying fire came back to life. As she looked around the room, she noticed how dusty the room was. Another tilt of the head and the room was sparkling. Footsteps behind her caught attention and she turned around, literally pinning the intruder to the spot.

Bobby's eyes were wide in shock. Once she realized she was safe, she let him loose. "I apologize, Bobby. I thought you were an intruder."

"I see that." He mumbled as he took in the clean appearance of his study. "Get bored?"

Her head tilted in confusion. "I noticed the dust and disarray around the room and it only took me a moment's thought to rectify the situation."

Dean, Sam and Castiel came tromping into the room a moment later. "Whooaa, Bobby, I've never seen any part of your house this clean!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel tilted his head towards Alida. "I see that your grace has reached full capacity again."

Alida nodded. "And yours as well."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. She almost looked like a child in clothes that were too big for her and yet she spoke in such a proper manner. They seriously needed to her some clothes. Everyone in the room looked at Dean as if he had lost his mind.

"I fail to see what is funny, Dean." Cas stated bluntly.

Dean just shook his head. "It's nothing really. It's just hard to take Alida seriously in those clothes."

The hybrid looked down at her clothing. She didn't see what was wrong. This was the clothing they had given her. "I could change back into my dress." She stated with a tilt of her head.

"No!" The three men shouted as the two angels looked at them in alarm.

"Uh, it's just that... um... well your dress was kind of revealing." Sam stumbled out.

Castiel's eyebrows rose in understanding but Alida's head tilted in confusion. "No one has ever complained before. Michael decided I should wear the dress out of decency."

"Things are a lot different on Earth than they are in Heaven." Castiel stated.

She took in his attire and then the attire of the other three. "So, I need to wear multiple layers to be decent on Earth?"

"No, but you can't wear a white dress that's as transparent as glass." Bobby gruffed.

After a moment, Alida nodded in understanding. "And these clothes won't work why?"

Dean rolled his eyes. She really had been sheltered. "For one, they're too big , and two, they're pajamas." Her head only tilted in confusion. Damn, all these angels were the same. "You're supposed to sleep in them not wear them during the day."

Alida huffed. "Humans have too many rules."

Castiel nodded in agreement while the humans in the room rolled their eyes. "Well, after breakfast, we're going to go to town and against my better judgement, go to the mall to find you some clothes. While we're at it we might as well get you some as well, Cas." Dean stated, loathing the idea of going to a mall.

"I'll see if I can find something that would be decent enough for her to wear in public." Bobby said as he walked upstairs.

It wasn't long before he returned with a simple dress and shoes. The clothes and shoes were too big but she was decent. Those who needed it had breakfast and they were on their way out of the door. Alida stopped in her tracks as Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala. "What is that?" She asked warily.

Castiel had forgotten that she was never allowed to even look upon humans. "It's an automobile... a car. It is a means of transportation."

"Could we not meet them at this mall?"

"No, we need to keep you both out of the angel radar." Dean told her. "That means no mojo outside of the angel proofing."

Reluctantly, Alida climbed into the backseat with Castiel. She nearly jumped right back out when Dean started the car. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty. She gripped the seat tightly as they took off.

Alida took in everything they passed. Trees, houses, other cars and once they reached town her eyes grew even wider, if possible, at all the buildings and people. Dean parked in the large parking lot of the mall. She quickly hopped out, looking at the vehicles next to them. As she curiously looked into the bed of a truck, Dean came up behind her and gently pulled her away. She looked up at him. "This automobile is much larger than yours. Why would you chose such a small one?"

He just narrowed his eyes at her question. No one insulted Baby. "My car is a classic and nothing can beat that."

Sam snorted at Dean's defensiveness. "Alida, word of advice, don't insult Dean's car."

"I wasn't insulting it. I was merely inquiring why he had made the choice he had."

At that moment, a bus drove by. Alida watched it with fascination. Once it was out of her sight, she turned around to face the others. "Why was that automobile so large!"

"It's know as a bus, and it's a form of public transportation. People pay to ride it and it makes various stops around the city." Sam explained with a laugh.

When they approached the front doors, they opened automatically. At this, Alida turned to Castiel with a stern face. "If I cannot use my grace, I don't believe you can either."

Castiel looked at her in shock and confusion. "Alida, I did not use my grace."

"How did the doors open?"

Dean and Sam burst lost it, loud peals of laughter escaping them. Once he'd calmed down enough, Sam explained the "phenomena" to her. "The doors sense when we are close and they open automatically for us."

Within a second of entering the mall, Alida had pressed herself close to Castiel. There were so many people and it was loud. There was also a variety of smells from the food court. Her senses were completely being bombarded. Castiel seemed to be in his own form of shock. While he had grown accustom to humans, he had never been in a mall before.

Dean suggested that they split up so they could get out of there faster. Unfortunately for Sam, he was left helping Alida find clothes. Awkward didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. She was undoubtedly a small. He just took her to the right section and let her decide what she liked. After picking out her third dress, Sam suggested she might want to add some pants to her attire.

After an hour, Sam felt his phone vibrate with a text message from Dean telling him that they were finished and to meet them in the food court. Once he was sure she had everything she needed, under garments included much to his chagrin, they checked out and joined their brothers in the food court.

They decided to go ahead and have their meal there since it was convenient and there was a variety. After much convincing, Castiel and Alida chose something to eat as well. It wasn't long after they sat down that Sam noticed Alida watching something. "Alida, what are looking at?"

"I do not wish to alarm anyone, but there is a man at the confectionary shop watching us."

A three men at the table turned to look at where she had been staring. Castiel couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Dean and Sam. The two hunters' mouths fell open. "What the- Gabriel?!" Sam exclaimed, as the man at candy shop smirked, an expression that was way too familiar to the guys.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved or followed the fic! A lot of people were excited about the appearance of Gabriel so I've been thinking really hard on the direction I'm going to go with this chapter! I do not want to disappoint! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Their lunch forgotten, the group quickly made their way to the sweet shop. As they drew closer, they noticed Gabriel watched them with apprehension. Alida was extremely confused. They had called this man Gabriel. She could only assume that they meant the Archangel Gabriel. But the man before her was no archangel. He was just a man.

"Hello, boys, Cas… girl I don't know." Gabriel greeted with his usual smirk.

"Gabriel, how are you here? How are you alive? Lucifer killed you." Castiel asked.

"Hey, if Dad's gonna bring you back twice, I think I deserve at least one resurrection."

"Wait, does that mean he raised the other dicks too?" Dean demanded.

"Yes, but most of them are being punished just like me." Gabriel stated his face suddenly downcast.

"Punished?" Sam asked.

"Something does seem off." Castiel remarked.

Alida could hold her tongue no longer. She stepped closer to the supposed archangel. He watched her warily. "You're certainly no archangel." She stated. Her head tilted to the side. "You are nothing more than a human man."

The others looked to her in shock while Gabriel glared. "And just who the hell are you?"

Suddenly, she returned to her reserved state. The angels hated her aside from Castiel and Michael. Who's to say Gabriel would be any different? Castiel stepped forward. "She is Alida. She's our sister."

The former archangel's eyebrow rose. "Sorry, baby bro, but I'm not buying it. I know all of our brothers and sisters. She's not one of them. Her name isn't even angelic." He gave her a once over. "Even stuck like this, I can tell she's not normal."

Alida physically flinched at the words. Not normal, abomination, it seemed liked everyone had a name for her. She glared at the short man before her. He didn't know anything about her and he was already labeling her. "Why would God punish you?" She decided to ask. God had welcomed her to Heaven and she was part demon, why would He cast out His own son unless he'd done something terrible?

This questioned earned her another fierce glare. "I wasn't exactly a model son, alright. He wasn't too happy to find out that I'd been hiding out all these years. He had me complete one final task before He banished me to Earth. He said that I needed to learn to appreciate being an angel and that I would spend my time as a human until I did." He then changed his glare back to a smirk. "Now, how about you answer some questions? What are you?" He stepped closer to her. "You're definitely no human, that much is obvious. You're no angel either. You're just too… creepy."

Alida flinched at his words, stepping away from him. She had noticed that she didn't look like humans or the other angels. She was born with a vessel. Her skin was too pale, her hair to black and out of control, and her eyes unnatural. But to be told that she was creepy? It hurt her more than she thought it would.

"Well? I can see it in your face." Gabriel turned his attention to Castiel. "Well, bro? What is it?"

Castiel had placed his body in front of Alida. Gabriel was human now, he really was no threat. He had been on their side right before his death but losing his grace could have left some bitterness inside of the former archangel. "Alida is an angel." Castiel stated hesitantly. "She is the daughter of our sister, Ambriel."

"There's more to the story here. I can tell. There hasn't been an angel born in Heaven in millennia."

Castiel let his gaze fall to the Winchester brothers. Both had been surprisingly quiet throughout this exchange. Dean gave him a sympathetic look and a shrug, Sam offered pretty much the same. He would have to tell Gabriel the truth and hope that he didn't react like most of the other angels. The sweet shop was relatively empty and no one was paying them any mind. "Alida is the offspring off an angel… and a demon."

Gabriel's eyes widened at this statement. "And she's still alive?"

The others stiffened at his words. They had hoped that he would understand. "Our Father commanded that she be protected and brought to Heaven. Michael has watched over her."

A snort of derision came from the short man before them. "Oh, this is too rich. Why would God protect a half-demon child? It goes against everything that is natural. And then to say that Michael was in on it too?" Golden eyes locked with cold silver. "To say that he'd dirty his perfect reputation protecting the likes of you… It's just too much."

Alida stiffened at his words and then she was gone in a flutter of wings. "Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. He then turned to Castiel. "You go after her!" He then turned to Gabriel. "And you… you're coming with us."

She landed in the salvage yard, falling to her knees. Tears clouded her eyes as her fingers dug into the dirt. Why did everyone think she was such a monstrosity? She was half-demon… maybe they were right. Of course, they were right.

"Well, well, well, I wondered when you'd slip up and show yourself." Came a voice from above her.

She fell back in fear, her eyes traveling from the toes of the angel's shoes to his face. "Balthazar!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Hello, Alida. I thought you'd be more careful than this." He stated stepping closer to her.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her to her feet. She struggled against her assailant, but then a familiar voice soothed her fear. "Calm down, it's me." Castiel stated as he pushed her behind him. "Balthazar, what are you doing here? I will not let you harm her."

"Cassie, you wound me. I'm not here to hurt her. I'm here to warn you both." The blond angel smirked. "Just like yourself, I grew fond of little Alida and I want to help protect her. Raphael is angry. And he has armies searching for her. He wants to use her to set Lucifer and Michael free, to restart the apocalypse. He then plans to kill her… and everyone else who defied him."

Castiel had figured as much but to hear it confirmed was a little daunting. They would have to find a way to stop Raphael and his followers. And that's where he was stumped. The only way he knew how to stop an archangel was with another archangel, and they were all incapacitated in some form.

"You should both get inside. The others will have sensed your movement and will come soon. I will keep in touch."

"Thank you, brother."

Balthazar nodded and then he was gone. Castiel ushered Alida to the house. Bobby raised his eyebrow at the two. "How'd you two get here? I didn't hear the car and I'm pretty sure Dean said no mojo."

"We ran into Gabriel at the mall." Cas stated bluntly.

"Gabriel? As in the archangel Gabriel?"

Alida snorted at this. "Hardly."

"Alida, that's enough." Castiel scolded. He then turned back to Bobby. "He is not an archangel anymore. God brought him back but He made him human to teach him a lesson."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you two are here."

"He, uh, he said some things that upset Alida and she left, so I followed her back here."

Bobby slammed his book down loudly. "Well, that's just great, isn't it? The two of you probably signaled Raphael's entire squad."

Both Castiel and Alida looked down in shame. "I am sorry." Alida stated quietly.

Any further conversation was stopped at the sound of the Impala pulling into the drive out front. Dean, Sam and Gabriel came into the house a few moments later. Alida glared at Gabriel from her post by Bobby's desk. Bobby actually stepped in front of her, glaring at the former archangel. "You idjits wanna explain what he's doing in my house?"

Sam stepped between Bobby and Gabriel. "Look, we explained things to him and he understands now."

Castiel stepped forward next to Bobby. "Earlier he was questioning why Alida was still alive and now he understands?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cas, I understand now. I know Dad has His reasons for everything and if He wants her protected then I know everyone upstairs was right on board with Michael at the front of the line." He stepped out from behind Sam, patting the taller man on the shoulder. "Besides, Sammy here tells me that Raphael is after her. Wants to jump start the apocalypse again. Sounds like you guys might need my help. I may be human but I've got a ton of knowledge up here in the ole noggin."

Dean looked past his brother to Cas. The angel seemed to be in deep thought. He had understandable trust issues when it came to his siblings, but he couldn't deny that they needed the help. As Cas nodded, Dean felt mixed feelings. It looked like they were going to be working with that tricky bastard again… and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it. He just knew things weren't going be easy.

A/N: Well, we have Gabriel and Balthazar in the picture now! I hope everyone enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed and followed! You guys are awesome! :)

Chapter Eight

Alida looked out the window of Bobby Singer's house. She hated the confinement of it. She hated all the arguing that seemed a constant for the last week. Everyone was working hard to find a way to stop Raphael. He was still trying to find her to open the Lucifer's cage and set him and Michael free. Ordinary angels couldn't reach the cage, and while an archangel could, Raphael was unwilling to risk himself with such a task. He assumed that she would be able to reach the cage and set them free. He had nothing to base his theory on except the fact that God had to have rescued her for something. She was half demon and half angel. It was obvious that she could easily move from Heaven to Earth, so what's to say she couldn't walk through Hell unscathed.

Gabriel was now a constant present at Singer Salvage Yard. Honestly, he gotten on most everyone's nerves except Sam's. Of course, the former archangel had redeemed himself of all of his past misdemeanors when he'd informed everyone that before God had cast him to earth as a human, he'd rescued Sam from Lucifer's cage. Dean had begrudging forgiven Gabriel everything from the past and Sam... well there many theories on Sam's feelings for the short, mischievous man, but it was obvious that he was eternally grateful for being rescued.

Despite his hand in Sam's rescue, Gabriel was still an annoying pest... just without the super archangel powers. He liked to play pranks on the humans because he couldn't get one over on Castiel and Alida. Dean seemed to be his favorite target. Dean had lost his patience, Castiel was slowly losing his, Bobby was frustrated and Sam was disapproving at best. Alida was completely indifferent.

The group was currently arguing... again. Gabriel had pointed out for the fiftieth time that week that the only thing that could defeat or kill an archangel was Holy Oil (and Raphael wasn't dumb enough to fall for that again), an archangel's blade (the only other remaining archangel was locked up in Hell), or God himself (unlikely since He'd called it quits.) Dean was currently yelling at the former archangel that if he wasn't going to help he could leave. Sam was stating (uselessly) that there had to be another way. Castiel was trying to reason with Dean, while Gabriel sat leaned back in his chair rolling his eyes. Bobby just watched the scene with exasperation.

Alida continued to stare out the window. It was raining. A dreary day. She'd experienced rain, but it had been a wholly unpleasant day. However, she now found the rain soothing. Watching the drops racing down the window pane, she was able to block out the loud occupants of the room. Gabriel was right. They need Michael's help. Maybe there was a way.

"What if I could rescue Michael?" She questioned softly, as slowly turned.

The others quieted and turned towards her. Castiel stepped towards her. "What?"

"What if I could just release Michael from the cage?"

Dean shook his head. "No, he wanted the Apocalypse as much as Raphael."

Alida just stared at the man. "Michael has always been bound by duty. He wanted the Apocalypse because he was told it was his job to fight Lucifer. If I spoke with him and let him know of Raphael's tyranny, he may listen. Michael's ultimate loyalty is to God and if someone is attempting to take His place, he would be honor bound to stop them."

A pensive look graced the features of Castiel and Gabriel. Gabriel then nodded. "She's right. Mikey has always had Dad on a pedestal, and Raphael is basically trying to play God."

However, Castiel shook his head. "No, it's not a sound plan. We don't know if you can get to the cage, and you've been hidden away in Heaven you're entire life. You've never even met a demon. How could you expect to survive Hell?"

Alida's eyes narrowed on her brother. "Well, I am half-demon... I think I have a bit of an advantage."

"It's not safe. You are unprepared and unskilled. You don't even know how to defend yourself!"

"I'm not incompetent!"

"It takes more than competency to know who to defend yourself!"

The other's stared as the two angels argued. Grace and tension fizzled through the room. Dean could see the worry reflected in Castiel's eyes. He wanted to protect Alida from all the terrible things in the world. He'd been the same with Sam... but there comes a time you have to step back. Or they'll force you too. Sam had run away from Dean enough times that he was learning. Let Sam make his own mistakes.

"Castiel there is no other option." Alida pleaded. "We need Michael. He is Earth and Heaven's only hope."

"We can find another way." Castiel retorted.

"Cas, you know there's no other way." Gabriel spoke softly. "We can teach her and prepare her for what she'll see in Hell. We can teach her how to defend herself. But if we want to defeat Raphael, we need Michael, and she is our only way to get to him."

Dean walked up to Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it sucks, but it's our only shot here. We won't throw her in blind and helpless."

Alida looked up at Cas. "I'm going to do it whether you approve or not. God kept me alive for some purpose and I believe that this is it. In the very least, if you agree, you'll be able to help me."

Castiel nodded. He knew that they were all right but it was hard to think about letting her go into Hell. He'd been there, he knew the horrors. His grace and wings still reflected some of the damage he'd received. But he knew that her grace and wings were built to withstand. It was as if the demon side of her had created a protective shield around her grace.

A couple of weeks later, they felt that she was prepared. Balthazar had come to aid in their training. He'd also find the angel blade that had always been intended for Alida. He, Castiel and even Gabriel taught her how to wield the blade. Balthazar and Castiel also taught her how to implement her grace for smiting. After a lesson with holy water that resulted in a spill and a severe burn, they realized they would need to find out what could hurt her and what couldn't. It was safe to say the angel bade would because Raphael had injured her using his. It also seemed that holy water could cause her harm. They were too afraid to test holy oil so they just assumed that it would harm her. Salt didn't hurt her but the blade left a nasty cut on her arm that took a couple days to heal.

Castiel shared his memories of Hell with Alida so she would know what to expect. He could see the frightened look in her eyes for a moment and he wanted to reassure her, but she had shook it away and wore a determined expression on her face. "I am ready now. I will save our brother." And with that she disappeared.

Dean rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder. It was his way of comforting the angel and lately he'd needed it a lot. When he turned to face him, Dean felt his heart clench. Sad blue eyes looked back at him. "I feel like I've just sent her off to her death. What kind of a brother does that make me?"

Not giving a damn about anything else, Dean quickly pulled his angel into a tight embrace. He'd never seen him look so defeated and they'd gone through the Apocalypse together! "Cas, she would have gone anyways. You prepared her and helped give her a fighting chance."

Cas was stiff in his embrace at first but then he seemed to melt into the hunter. He clutched tightly to the man's jacket. Nothing else was said. The two just stood in the darkness of the night holding each other in comfort.

Alida felt suffocated. The sounds, smells and darkness of Hell pressed into her. It was like death surrounded her. She felt as if her grace was going to be extinguished completely. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. She had to find Michael. She wouldn't give up. Despite the screaming in the back of her mind telling her that she would fail, Alida refused to give in.

Feeling the faint flicker of Michael's grace, she took off. She found herself in the deepest, darkest and most terrifying pit of Hell. She could feel hatred, anger and fear fueling the air around her. She could see too graces ahead. One was familiar albeit a lot weaker than she was used to seeing. The other was twisted and mangled. Aside from the slight flicker, it was barely distinguishable as grace. But what caught her off guard was the barely faint glow a soul hidden behind Michael's grace.

Adam... She'd forgotten that Dean and Sam's brother Adam had been drug into the Hell with Lucifer and Michael. It seemed that Michael had been forced out of his vessel and had taken to protecting the youngest Winchester brother. Alida stepped closer.

"Who's there?" A voice asked that sent chills down her spine. She ignored it.

Michael turned to her with a look of horror. "No." He protested softly. He then pressed himself to the cage. "NO! Why are you here? You should not have come!" He yelled. It was apparent that Hell had taken it's toll on the once formidable archangel.

"I have to rescue you, Michael. Raphael has brought total anarchy among the angels. He's trying to play God." She stated softly as she walked closed to the cage.

The cage almost looked like any ordinary cage, but she could feel the power of God radiating from it and wondered again why He wasn't helping. She wondered how she would be able to break him power. But he had sent Gabriel to fetch Sam, and he had succeeded so there had to be a way.

"Why can't Gabriel help? He'd rescued Sam Winchester." Michael replied coldly.

At the mention of his brother's name, Adam made a choked sound. The poor young man stared ahead blankly. Even if she could rescue them both, she felt that it was already too late. He'd only been gone a few months from Earth, but that was decades in Hell.

"God stripped Gabriel of his power. Gabriel is human now." She looked to the dark figure in the corner as it chuckled. Lucifer seemed more subdued than she expected him to be... But apparently Michael had made his dominance known to his younger brother. "Heaven and Earth need you." Her lip trembled. "I need you. Raphael is trying to capture me, use me as a weapon, and then kill me."

Michael remained silent. She took his silence as permission. She reached towards the cage and felt the power in it. At her touch, the power flared. She gasped and gritted her teeth against the pain. She allowed her grace to flow and wrapped around the bar with her hands. It felt like an eternity and yet just a moment, but then a door materialized and gave way.

As the door clanged open, she held her hand out to Michael. He turned from her for just a moment and hoisted Adam into his arms. He then placed his hand in her as she hoisted him out. It almost seemed too easy. But then she felt another hand grasp her arm. It was cold and yet it burned. As Lucifer tried to pull himself out, Alida launched her body body towards him, tackling him into the cage, the door slamming resoundingly behind her.

Michael turned to look to watch the scene in horror. He had raised her from a baby. To say that he didn't love her would be a lie. He felt for her like she was his child. And to see her fall into the pit with Lucifer caused him to freeze from the inside out.

"Michael, you have to go! They need you! Take Adam and go! GO!" Alida yelled and she watched with relief and fear as as Michael disappeared with thought. A cold chill ran down her spine as Lucifer spoke from behind her.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

A/N: So this is where the plot is going to pick up it's pace! I hope you all like my version of Hell and the cage... who would have thought... an actual cage! HAHA! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Now that I've gotten to where things really pick up in the story I don't want to stop writing! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one!

Chapter Nine

Alida's entire body stiffened as she heard Lucifer walking closer to her. She turned quickly and found a cold smirk on his face. He looked her up and down from her head to her toes. She felt exposed as if he was seeing right through her. He most likely he was. She felt even more vulnerable due to the fact that she was unable to hide her wings in the cage. They did not escape his attention as his eyes scraped over them in curiosity.

"I have to say. You have me completely baffled. What are you?" He walked closer to her.

She flinched. It was hard not to be afraid of him even if she knew that he was severely weakened after his time with Michael. He was still Lucifer. He was still a fallen archangel. He was still evil. She could feel it rolling off of him in waves. He seemed to have taken the form of the vessel he'd taken before Sam Winchester. She could also see his wings... or what used to be his wings. They were in tatters, mangled and twisted just as much as his grace. He was a grotesque shadow of what he once was.

Lucifer was practically in her face. His smirked widened. "Are you afraid of me?" When she didn't answer he raised a brow. "Aw, is the poor wittle baby sad that Mikey left her behind?" He mocked her and then laughed. "Michael always puts himself first. You should get used to it."

"You know nothing about Michael." Alida told him through clenched teeth.

"Oh, really and you do?" He looked her up and down again. "And who or what are you to assume that you do?" He circled her, tutting in thought. "You're some kind of angel mutt. That much is obvious from the wings and your grace. But what are you mixed with?" He ran a finger down her wing.

Alida flinched away, a shiver of disgust running down her spine. He was circling her like she was his prey. Which circumstances considered, she most likely was.

"You have darkness surrounding you. Your wings, for one, are an insult to all angels. Black wings? You might as well be fallen like me." He laughed, coldly. "You're no nephilim." He continued to circle her, scrutinizing her from every angle. Suddenly, he laughed out. "No! You can't be! Are you telling me that one of angels actually reproduced with a demon." She involuntarily stiffened, and he had his answer. "Well, this is too much!"

As Lucifer continued to laugh, she turned her back on him. To be considered an abomination or a joke by the angels in Heaven was one thing, but to have Lucifer laugh at her? It was too much.

Lucifer placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned in from behind to whisper in her ear. "So, how'd an abomination like you survive this long?"

Anger flared within her and she flexed her wings out, pushing Lucifer away from her and into the opposite side of the cage. He laughed as he crumpled to the ground, as if he'd heard the best joke of this millennium.

Alida allowed herself to slide to the ground when Lucifer made no attempts to approach her again. She could still hear him chuckling maniacally to himself. She looked out into the darkness beyond the cage. She could hear the screams of the souls in Hell, the evil laughter of the demons and the desolate loneliness that resounded the loudest. But she would not give up hope. She would find a way out.

Michael landed in Singer Salvage Yard in a crumpled heap. He was completely drained. He kept himself from landing on Adam, but he had no more strength to get him to the house. He knew his brothers Castiel and Balthazar were inside, and he hoped they could sense him.

His grace ached at the thought of leaving Alida alone with Lucifer. He felt reassured in the fact that he had weakened Lucifer considerable in their time together. The fallen archangel seemed more defeated now than ever. It was this small consolation that gave Michael hope that when he rescued her there would still be someone worth rescuing.

Adam was unconscious, but he was alive. Barely alive and Michael didn't have enough grace to heal him of the wounds that had been afflicted upon him in Hell. He'd done his best to protect the youngest Winchester from the wrath of Lucifer but he had not been able to completely shield. He felt guilty for involving Adam in something that had nothing to do with him.

Castiel had been almost inconsolable when Alida had left. He felt such guilt for letting her take on this task alone. He moped the entire day afterwards. Balthazar had stuck around to make sure the other angel didn't do anything reckless. It was the second day that she had been gone and Castiel could be found slumped on the sofa in defeat. Dean was sitting on the arm of the sofa absently running his hand through Castiel's hair. Something had changed between them the night Alida had left, as he held the angel in his arms for comfort. But Dean wasn't sure what it was. Aside from the hugs and touches of comfort, nothing else had happened. It was obvious to the others how much Dean cared for Castiel as they watched him offer silent comfort from across the room.

Balthazar was about to speak when he froze. At the same moment, Castiel suddenly sat up. The two angels shared a look before disappearing into the yard. The humans stared in shock for a moment before jumping and rushing out the front door. Castiel and Balthazar stood in the yard staring at a hunched figure a few feet away. Castiel turned towards Dean and the others and signal for them to stay put.

"Michael?" Castiel asked cautiously. He could tell it was Michael by the familiar grace but it was so weakened he was almost unsure. He and Balthazar stepped closeer slowly. Michael was in a form that resembled a young John Winchester but at the same time he had some of the archangel's person touches. He heard a sound behind him and turned to look. Gabriel had stepped away from the others, a pained look covered his face. He could tell that Michael was in bad shape.

As they finally reached Michael's side, Castiel gasped in shock. He hadn't noticed the person cradled in Michael's arms. He barely recognized the battered face of Adam Milligan. He cautiously reached out to check and see if the young man was still alive. "Don't touch him." Michael growled suddenly causing Castiel to pull his hand back quickly. Michael then turned his weary eyes to his brothers. "Help me to the house, but don't touch him." His voice was fierce and protective.

Both angels reached under each of Michael's arms and heaved him up into a standing position, careful not to jostle Adam from the archangel's grip. He swayed on his feet so they quickly transported him into the house. The sigils on the house had been altered to allow them to use their grace freely. Once they were inside Michael gently laid Adam on the sofa before he collapsed. Castiel and Balthazar caught him before he hit the ground, and sat him on the sofa at Adam's feet.

Dread began to fill Castiel when Alida hadn't shown up by the time they'd gotten Michael settled. "Michael, where's Alida?"

The archangel's face filled with pain, and Castiel felt as someone had hit him in the stomach. He heard the others walk into the living room but he continued to stare at his brother. "Alida didn't make it back out." Michael paused, and Castiel felt sick. "Lucifer grabbed her and tried to pull himself out. She threw herself at him, pushing them both into the cage. She yelled for me to take Adam and come here."

Castiel felt faint. "Alida's trapped in the Lucifer's cage?"

Michael looked away ashamed. His gaze settled on Adam. He looked back to his brothers. "Can you heal him? Please... I don't have the strength."

Castiel and Balthazar knelt next to the unconscious human. Surprised gasps from the older Winchester brothers could be heard but luckily they had the sense to stay back. They were able to heal Adam's physical wounds but as for the mental scarring there wasn't much anyone could do. When and if Adam woke up, they could all be sure that he wouldn't be the same person he'd been before Hell... or if he'd even be remotely sane.

From Alida being trapped in Hell to Michael's grace being depleted and possibly damaged permanently, Castiel felt as if their plan had failed. He felt a helplessness that he'd never felt before. He could only pray for some miracle that would rescue them from Raphael's plans.

A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, I'm still stuck on this so I think I will keep writing! Hope you are all enjoying the fic!

Chapter Ten

"So, which angel was it?" Lucifer asked from his corner for the one hundredth time.

Alida rolled her eyes. She'd lost track of time, but she had come to realize something... Lucifer could be a pest. His mangled excuse of grace had all but dissipated, so he wasn't much of a threat to her physically. Mentally, however? He was driving her insane. She had hoped her silence would make him stop but he was very persistent.

"Come on! Which of my self-righteous siblings did the nasty with a demon?" He all but whined, scooting himself closer to her.

This wasn't the first time he'd tried to get close to her. Each time he'd neared her, she flicked him with her wing and he'd retreat back to his corner. She was curious about what Michael had done to Lucifer. He was weak and had continued to grow weaker. She'd been afraid that his grace would strengthen with Michael gone and then he'd start to torture her. But it hadn't and she was actually almost stronger than he was.

"Alidaaaaa!" He whined. He'd overheard Michael say her name and he couldn't help but tease the fact that it meant little winged one.

She gave a long sigh. "Ambriel."

Lucifer snorted in amusement. "The angel of clarity should have provided herself a better answer." She heard more shuffling. "And the demon father?"

She turned to face him, narrowing her eyes. He stopped moving towards her. "Why do you even care?"

He leaned towards her. "This whole ordeal fascinates me. I have never heard of an angel stooping that low. Sure, they've slept with humans, but a demon? They're natural enemies!"

Alida shook her head in exasperation. "Crowley. The demon who convinced an angel to sleep with him was Crowley."

Lucifer made a face. "It seems I keep underestimating him. He impregnates an angel and he made himself King of Hell." He turned tired blue eyes to her. "How do you know Michael so well?"

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, she thought. "Michael rescued me from earth, from Raphael and raised me in Heaven under God's commands."

"God commanded for you to be brought to Heaven instead of destroyed?" Disbelief and hurt colored his tone. "My Father had me cast out and locked in Hell. He flooded the earth to kill hundred of nephilim, the children of angels and humans. But He commands for you, the child of an angel and a demon, to be brought to Heaven." Lucifer gave a harsh laugh. "How can anyone begin to think they are making the right choice in His eyes? We're to love Him most, but then we're to love the humans as we love Him. Demons are bad, nephilim are bad but let's bring the angel-demon hybrid to Heaven!"

Her heart stopped in her chest when she turned to look at him and found tears running down his face. Never in her life did she think she would feel sympathy for Lucifer. She very slowly and careful reached over and touched his arm. It was like ice beneath her fingers. He looked up to her in shock and confusion but she was relieved she found no revulsion. "I only think God wanted me protected as a weapon. I have been referred to many times as Heaven's greatest weapon. And I believe that is why I am still locked in the cage with you." She looked down. "I-I've served my purpose. What use does He have for me know?"

As his hands wrapped around her much smaller one, she refrained from jumping. She didn't know what to think of this strange turn of events. She was holding hands with Lucifer! He was looking up with unfocused eyes. "My Father does work in mysterious ways." At his words, Alida stared at him. What could have possibly prompted him to say that?

Bobby Singer's house was filled with a desolate atmosphere. Castiel was distraught and inconsolable. Dean was frustrated by the lack of comfort he could provide his friend (lover? Who knew?). Michael was drained and sleeping, which brought out hopelessness in the others. Adam was a comatose and no one could help, which led to more depressed feelings. All in all, the entire household was in a terrible, disgruntled and depressed mood.

To add to the tension, Sam had grown increasingly closer to Gabriel much to his brother's displeasure. He got that Sam was grateful to the former archangel for rescuing him from Hell, but for one, God told him to and two, what about all the crap he'd put them through before? Most specifically what he'd put Sam through. But just as Dean felt that he needed to comfort Cas, Sam felt that he needed to provided the same comfort to Gabriel. Gabriel had lost his grace and it was killing him to see his brother so weak. Michael had always been his much stronger and older brother. Now, he was asleep in the bed down the hall with the youngest Winchester brother.

They were all worried that Adam would not be waking up, but Michael had made it his personal task to protect the young man. He felt that he was responsible for what had happened to him. He couldn't even properly heal himself because he was giving every extra ounce of grace he had to helping Adam.

Bobby walked into the living room and rolled his eyes at the sight before him. Sam was hunched over the desk reading over stuff with Gabriel perched on top of the desk reading over Sam's shoulder. Dean could be found sitting on on the arm of the sofa running his hands (once again) through Castiel's hair as he too read through a book. The Winchester's and their denial about the feelings they had for their angels and vice versa... He wasn't even going to touch the subject of the strangely protective archangel that was sleeping in his guest bedroom down the hall with the youngest, comatose Winchester brother.

"You idjits gonna braid each other's hair all day or have you actually found anything useful?"

"On how to break your deal with Crowley or on how to break Alida out of Hell?" Sam asked, a small hint of frustration leaking into his voice.

"Either… or both!"

"I haven't found any way to get Alida out of Hell." Castiel replied, sadly.

"I haven't really found anything on breaking your deal either. Sorry Bobby." Sam told the older hunter apologetically.

Bobby just shook his head. "This whole damn situation is messed up. We find a way to stop Raphael but lose someone in Hell in the process. Then we have a drained archangel who sleeps and can't heal himself. Add in you boys' comatose brother and the timer ticking away on my soul, and we've got deep trouble from every angle."

No one said anything but they nodded in agreement. It had been three days since Alida had left to retrieve Michael from Hell. That was the equivalent of one year in the cage with Lucifer, and they were no closer to finding any kind of answer.

One thing was evident to Alida. Lucifer still loved his Father. Even after millennia of being locked in Hell, he still loved Him. It felt like she'd been locked in that cage with him forever, and in that time, she'd come to sense the regret that filled him. Lucifer still talked down about humans, but she could still see the regret that filled his eyes at disobeying his Father.

Rough hands ran across the feathers of her wings. She didn't even flinch anymore. Lucifer had grown very affectionate with her. Touching her wings and holding her hands. When she'd thought of Lucifer before, a cruel and evil being came to mind. But that wasn't how she saw him now. Sure, he could still be a pompous ass and he was extremely annoying at times, but he was basically graceless. He was weak and he was tired.

Lucifer's hands ran through and across her feathers. It was an act that comforted them both. She didn't know how he was so tolerant of her. She was considered an abomination by most angels. She would think that Lucifer, an angel who had defied God because of the humans, would despise her. It seemed that he sensed her thoughts as he spoke.

"You know, you're so different than any being I've ever met." He spoke softly, his hands continuing their movements. "You're grace is the brightest I've seen and I've seen all the archangels. The darkness that surrounds it is not evil, just makes it seem even brighter." His fingers stilled their movement for a moment before plunging deeper into the black feathers. "Your wings are not blemished or ruined like those of the fallen... they're sleek and perfect."

She turned to him. "But how can you not see me as abominable when you cannot stand humans? A human is a creation of God. I am an embodiment of sin." Her head fell to her chest in shame.

One hand was removed from her wings and lifted to her chin. Lucifer then tilted her chin upwards and looked in her eyes. "You are a perfect combination of good and bad. You are beautiful. How could anyone find you abominable?"

"That doesn't seem to be the opinion of many of the angels."

"Well, there a very few of them that I would call intelligent. They're bigots"

Alida's brow rose. "And you're not? You hate humans. Yes, they are imperfect, but they're resilient. Some may be weak but many are strong. And they can love so unconditionally. Angels have grace, we can bend things to our will. Humans must work hard to get what they want and they most often succeed." She touched his hand. "If anything were to deserve your wonder, it would be humans."

Lucifer scoffed before standing. "It wouldn't matter now."

She stood and stepped behind him, touching his shoulder. "Have you ever tried asking for your Father's forgiveness?" Lucifer turned to face her and unsure blue eyes met hers. "Have you ever admitted that you were wrong?"

Stubborn defiance shown in his eyes, but then it softened. "But what if he doesn't listen?" He asked quietly.

"You won't know unless you try." She then walked to the other side of the cage to give him space and time to think.

Time passed in silence. Alida didn't know if Lucifer was thinking or praying. She gave him space. Then suddenly she heard a soft thump from behind. She turned to find Lucifer slumped on the ground. She stood and walked over to him slowly. She then knelt next to him and shook his shoulder. "Lucifer?" She shook him again. "Lucifer!"

There was a loud rumbling and the cage began to shake. The sound was so loud that Alida cringed. Lucifer's eyes slowly opened and he frowned in confusion. "What's going on?"

"You pass out and then an earthquake started!" Alida exclaimed.

Loud yelling was coming from outside of the cage and she could see a horde of demon's coming towards them. She looked to Lucifer, her mouth falling open in shock. His grace was completely gone. He was basically human. There was no way they could fight against that many demons. The cage door suddenly flew open and demons rushed inside. Hands grabbed at her from every angle and she tried to fight them off. She held her hand out to Lucifer who grasped her hand tightly. She could see the fear in his eyes. He'd been terrible to most of the demons but they'd respected him out of fear. Now he was weak and couldn't defend himself.

The rumbling grew louder and the earthquake grew worse. Suddenly, a light shown down from above, directly over Lucifer. Alida's mouth fell open. "Lucifer, what's going on!"

He stared in awe as the light enveloped him. "I asked my Father for forgiveness." He looked to her and she could see the tears in his eyes. His hand gripped hers tightly and then suddenly it was gone... and so was he.

"Lucifer?" She whispered quietly. The demons had gotten over their shock and circled around her. "LUCIFER!"

Everyone at Bobby's was at their wits end. They could find no way to get Alida out of Lucifer's cage without the help of an archangel or God. And since neither were an option they were at a loss. Michael had plainly told Castiel that there was no way he or Balthazar would survive going into the deepest pit in Hell.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in kitchen. Everyone jumped to their feet and rushed to the kitchen. A man was lying on the floor curled in the fetal position. Castiel stepped forward slowly. Dean grabbed his hand to stop him but the angel shook his head and continued forward. He knelt next to the crumpled man and gently rolled him onto his back. He couldn't fight the gasp that escaped him. He heard the others gasp and curse behind him. He could feel the shock washing over him as he stared at the familiar face.

The name fell out of his mouth in breathless whisper. "Lucifer."

A/N: So what do ya think! God forgave Lucifer! I know he was a little OOC but don't worry we'll have his old sarcastic self back in no time, just without the severe human hating. I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I have literally had most of this written for weeks!

Chapter Eleven

Hands grasped at her body. Hundreds of hands moving from her wings, her arms, her face, her hair. She saw nothing but darkness; however, she could hear the evil laughter and cruel whispers. Some wanted to torture her. Others said they should take her to Crowley. In the end, it was decided to take her to Crowley. Alida couldn't fight the shiver that ran through her. She'd heard things about him in her stay in Hell. He wasn't the most insane demon that had come about, but his creativity in torture was well known.

She'd tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. Soon they had her strapped to a table. Her wings had been spread out behind her and held open by chains. Her wrists were strapped as if they were preparing her for a crucifixion, and her legs were strapped in a similar fashion. A leather band went across her hips to keep her from thrashing and one was across her forehead. There was no way she would be able to break free. Whoever had designed the table made sure of that with the Enochian sigils that were carved into the sides of the table as well as every strap.

The demons left her alone but it wasn't long before she heard footsteps walking towards her. She froze all of her movement in fear.

"Well, looky here. A little birdy has fallen into my trap." Came the smooth voice from behind her.

Castiel and Michael had cautiously moved Lucifer from the kitchen floor to the sofa in Bobby's study. He still hadn't woken but one thing was obvious to the two angels... Lucifer was one hundred percent human. As they whispered to one another, Dean and Sam hovered not to far away.

"Can you tell me why we haven't ganked his ass yet?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Dean, he has to be here for a reason. There's no way he would just accidentally land unconscious in Bobby's kitchen." Sam added. He was a little on edge after Lucifer's appearance. The last time he'd seen him was after he'd thrown them all into the cage. It didn't help matters that Gabriel had locked himself in the bedroom and Michael was making Adam stay in the panic room.

Suddenly, Lucifer jacked knifed awake on the sofa, almost falling off in the process. He looked to each of the room's occupants, the panic in his eyes growing every second. By the time his eyes focused on Michael he was pressing himself into the sofa as if he was hoping to disappear. Michael started to walk towards him.

"M-Michael, p-please." The terrified man pleaded as he, if possible, pressed himself farther into the couch.

"Lucifer, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know how you are here. How are you human?"

Lucifer's eyes turned hard at the question. "Well, you had a hand in that didn't you."

"What are you talking about?" Michael questioned, as he stopped only a foot away from the sofa.

"You literally beat the grace out of me. When you left there was barely a spark left and I couldn't heal myself. Not in the cage."

"I see... and how are you here? How did you get out?"

Lucifer hesitated. "I asked Father for forgiveness."

Castiel had come to stand next to Michael and the two stared at their brother. "A-and he forgave you?" Castiel asked softly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Lucifer leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Maybe I've been wrong this whole time and Alida-" He suddenly stopped, jumping from the sofa. "Alida! Where is she? Is she here?"

The others were shocked by his concern for the demon/angel hybrid. Of the angels or has-been angels, they had expected Lucifer would hate her the most.

"She is not here. We can only assume she's still in the cage." Michael told him.

Lucifer's eyes widened in horror. "No." He whispered. "When Father forgave me, it caused a great quake in Hell. Demons flooded the cage. They took her." He looked at his hand. He seemed saddened but confused. "I had her hand in mine, but then everything just faded away." He looked to Michael. "Why would he rescue me but leave her? She is so pure, she doesn't belong in a place like Hell."

Michael's face hardened. There were many things his Father had done that he did not understand. "I do not know, brother."

Castiel looked from Michael to Lucifer. "You said that the demons had her?"

Lucifer turned his attention to Castiel, and nodded sadly. "And they'll either tear her apart or take her to Crowley. He's not the craziest or even the most powerful demon I've seen, but he's creative. There's a table designed for torturing angels. It's covered in Enochian sigils. If they get her onto that table, there is no way that she will be able to escape. She will need help."

"I will go, and I ask Balthazar to accompany me." Castiel stated determinedly.

"Castiel-" Michael started but was interrupted by the younger angel.

"I've been to Hell before. I know what to expect, and what it takes to get back out. I have no doubt that Balthazar has what it takes to make this journey."

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings, and Balthazar stood in the room. "I heard someone talking about me and had to make sure that no one was sullying my good name." He then froze and his mouth fell open at the sight of Lucifer huddle on the sofa. "Is that who I think it is?"

Lucifer cringed at the harsh question and Michael quickly intervened. "Lucifer has asked Father for forgiveness and Father has forgiven him. However, he is human just like Gabriel."

"Gabriel's human?" Lucifer asked. At Michael's nod, he continued. "I-But he rescued Sam from Hell! I figured he'd been brought back after I killed him to do work for Father."

Michael shook his head. "No, he completed one last task before he was sent to Earth for punishment for hiding as a demi-god."

"Ah." Was Lucifer's only response.

Castiel was growing tired of the idle chitchat. He turned to Balthazar ignoring his two older brothers. "Balthazar, Alida has been captured by demon's and she needs help. I am going to Hell to retrieve her. I was hoping you'd be willing to accompany me."

Although, Balthazar had left Heaven to escape mad missions such as these, he nodded. He had a soft spot for Alida and didn't want anything to happen to her. "Yes, I'll accompany you. She's too pure to leave down there. We should get to her fast before it's too late."

Castiel nodded. Dean suddenly walked over too him. He and Sam had been listening the whole time and he was not happy about the situation but he understood. He'd gone to Hell for Sammy. He put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "You better come back. And in one piece."

A small smile tugged at Castiel's lips. "I have no intention on leaving you quite yet."

Dean returned the smile. "Good."

The room's other occupants watched the exchange with confused smiles. They'd definitely missed something. Castiel and Balthazar nodded to the others. Michael placed a hand on each of his brothers' shoulders. "Godspeed." And with those words, the two disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Alida didn't know how long he'd tortured her. He asked her question after question with each cut. She had no clue where he had gotten the angel blade, but he was using it to his advantage. He spoke of how he'd never seen an angel with black wings and she must be something special. She didn't answer him. He asked her her name. She didn't answer him. He asked how she had broken into the cage and where was Lucifer. Still, she didn't answer. One question after another and she refused to answer. His patience was wearing thin.

"Bloody answer me!" He yelled, the straw breaking as he stabbed the blade through the bone of her wing.

A scream ripped from her body at the pain, her eyes rolling in her head and flashing sliver. As her eyes showed silver, Crowley froze. He stared at her face in horror and shock. "What are you?"

Suddenly, she broke. Hysterical laughter escaped her. "Have you never seen an angel and demon hybrid?" Her voice was rough from screaming, blood stained her teeth and lips.

Crowley started to back away, horror completely consuming him. "W-what? Who?"

Alida just laughed from hysteria at the situation. Here was her actual father, who'd just gotten finished torturing her, freaking out about what she was. It was just too much. She could feel her grace leaking from the wound in her wing as she grew weaker. From the corner of her eye, she could see Crowley slowly backing away, watching her cautiously.

There was suddenly a loud, booming noise and the doors to the room flew open. Crowley took in the sight of the two severely pissed off angels, and fled. He was in too much of a shock to deal with them. As Castiel and Balthazar stepped into the room, Alida's laughter tapered off, her breathing growing ragged.

The two angels rushed to her side. The insides turned at the sight of her pale, bloodied skin. Balthazar snapped his fingers and when the bonds didn't fall from her wrists, both he and Castiel peered closer to investigate. It was then they notice the Enochian sigils. Taking a deep breath, Castiel reached out shaky hands and began to unbuckle the straps. He gritted his teeth at the pain that entered him as he touched the sigils, but continued until he'd gotten it undone. He proceeded to do the same for the other strap.

Together, they were able to get Alida unstrapped from the table. The pain had been excruciating but they'd been able to work through it. Breathing heavily, Castiel carefully lifted Alida from the table. Balthazar took half of her weight and two took flight.

It felt like ages but then finally they found themselves crashing into Bobby's study, papers flying everywhere and loud curses being shouted throughout the room. Dean and Sam immediately rushed to their sides and gently helped them move Alida to the sofa.

Once, she was lain down, both angels collapsed. Dean caught Castiel, while Sam managed to catch Balthazar. As he maneuvered his angel to a chair, he all but growled into his hair. "I thought I told you to come back in one piece."

"I have returned fully intact, just a bit disheveled." Castiel argued wearily.

Michael was knelt beside Alida, his hands running over her hair sadly. He was still too weak to help her, as were Castiel and Balthazar. She would have to heal the human way until she had enough strength to heal herself.

Bobby convinced them to move her to the bedroom where he, Michael, Dean and Sam proceeded to clean, stitch and bandage her wounds. Lucifer watched the whole ordeal from his post in the kitchen. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. He'd caused this to happen to her. With his guilt came anger at his Father. How could He rescue him but not Alida? Lucifer was no stranger to anger and he was afraid it would consume him as it once had. Instead, the anger was quickly snuffed out by sadness and fear. Sadness that he could not help her, and fear that he would lose her.

A/N: Again, Lucifer is WAY OOC! But I promise, he will get back to his old self! ALSO! YAY! Destiel moment! More Destiel to come as well as some Sabriel! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: For all those wanting to see more Destiel and Sabriel, I present to you this chapter! :D There's also some Michael/Adam and Lucifer/Alida thrown in! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Castiel walked out onto the porch and leaned against the rail with a sigh. He glared up at the dark sky, the stars twinkling at him mockingly. He couldn't understand his Father. He'd brought Gabriel and Cas, himself, back and apparently, a few other angels, but He'd left Michael to rot in Hell. He'd sent Gabriel to rescue Sam, but He'd left Adam. He'd even answered Lucifer's prayers, pleas and apologies and had given him a second chance, but had left a perfectly innocent being behind. He was watching them all, from somewhere a far, but He still left them to fight amongst themselves. Castiel just couldn't understand how his Father could allow things to go on as they had been.

He heard the sound of familiar footsteps from behind him. He didn't have to look to see that it was Dean coming out onto the porch. Ever since they'd sent Alida off to Hell, something had changed between them. They'd always had a more profound bound, but this was different. Dean's strong embrace as they'd held each other had conveyed more than just comfort.

Dean leaned his back against the rail so he could see Castiel's face. Cas looked over to him. He could see the questioning look in the man's eyes. He then laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "What's up, Cas?"

"Just questioning my Father's intentions." He responded nonchalantly.

He received a sympathetic look at his words. "Hey, I totally get questioning a deadbeat dad." Cas gave a slight glare at these words. It was borderline blasphemous to call God a deadbeat. "What? Don't give me that look, Cas. He only helps you guys out when it's convenient. It's all good and well that he decided to forgive Lucifer but what about the help you guys need? What about stopping Raphael? What about the civil war raging in Heaven?"

Castiel let his head bow in sadness. "I know, Dean. I've been thinking the same things myself." He froze slightly as the hand on his shoulder moved down his arm and tugged him closer to Dean. The man then wrapped his arms around the angel.

Dean's lips were close to his ear, his breath sending shivers down Castiel's back. "You don't have to keep these thoughts bottled up, ya know?" He pulled back slightly looked Cas in the eyes. "I'm here whenever you need to talk."

He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled back into the hunter's tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around Dean and laid his head on his shoulder. He took in the scent that was uniquely Dean. It amazed him how much this man could bring him comfort. No matter how big the problem was, when Dean took him in his arms, it all seemed to dissolve away.

The hunter's hands rubbed circles on his back and Castiel found himself melting into his touch. "Dean." He whispered roughly.

"Sssh, Cas, I've got you." Came the whispered reply.

Castiel pulled back to look into the hunter's eyes. The emotion he saw looking back caused his stomach to flutter. He felt his pulse quicken as his breathing became heavier. He watched as Dean's eyes darted to where his tongue touched his lip, the man's pupils dilating. And then suddenly, Dean's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer until their lips touched in their first tentative kiss.

That first tentative touch of lips was all it took before the kiss became more passionate. Lips pressed together and opened to allow access, and tongues battled for dominance. Dean gripped Castiel's hair, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to send shivers of pleasure through the angel. Castiel's hand slipped to the mark he'd let on Dean's shoulder and both moan at the jolt a pure electricity that shot through them.

They pulled away gasping, pressing their foreheads together. "Wow," Dean said, panting. "I've wanted to do that for awhile." Castiel hummed in agreement. Both men felt that they could stay that way forever. However, they knew they couldn't. A war was still waging in Heaven. There were two recently humanized archangels inside, and one that was still severely weakened. Castiel's sister was lying on a bed inside fighting for her life, while Dean's youngest brother fought to keep the last part of his sanity. Add in the fact that Lucifer was making everyone tense, and the two knew that they couldn't hide away forever.

Holding each other for a few moments longer, the two drew strength and comfort from each other. Somehow, they'd get through this, with or without God's help… they always had before. Another gentle kiss to his lips, and Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led him back inside.

Sam had been searching all over the house for Gabriel. He'd know that the former archangel had been bothered by Lucifer's sudden appearance. He was barely adjusting to being a human, and then he'd been forced to help what he'd been taught to consider an abomination. He'd then been forced to help rescue his eldest brother, who had barely spoken a word to him since his arrival on earth. Lucifer's arrival had been the straw to break the camel's back and Gabriel had drawn in on himself and away from the others.

Over the few weeks Gabriel had come to stay with them, Sam had grown close to him. He'd been grateful for his help against Lucifer, and that he'd pulled him out of Hell. But then he began to realize that the archangel was having a tough time coming to terms with his humanity, and decided to help him out. They'd formed a friendship that for Sam was quickly turning into more.

He ventured outside and on a hunch he looked up to roof of the house. He knew that Gabriel missed flying most of all and he'd often find a high place to sit and think. And there he found the other man, perched beside the attic window. As the fallen archangel stared forlornly up at the dark sky, Sam felt his heart clench. He quickly and quietly made his way back inside, taking the stairs to the attic two at a time. The window was still open and he quietly stuck his head outside, leaning his arms against the sill.

"Gabriel?"

The other man jumped, turning quickly to stare at him with wide amber eyes. "Geez, Sam! You could give a man a heart attack sneaking around like that! I'm susceptible now, ya know?"

Sam gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, Gabe." He leaned a little farther out. "Mind if I join you?" Gabriel waved his hand to invite him out.

As Sam struggled to fit his much larger body through the tiny window, Gabriel snorted. "Well, if you think you fit Samsquatch." Sam paused in his struggles to glare at Gabriel. The former archangel and trickster rolled his eyes. "Here let me help." He stood and then proceeded to grab Sam by the arms to attempt to heft him out onto the roof.

Sam finally stood in triumph. Gabriel stepped back to give Sam space to sit next to him but his footing slipped, causing him to flail. Sam's eyes widened as he took in the impending fall, and he reached out a pulled Gabriel to him, ensuring the other would not fall. Gabriel clutched his arms for a moment, his breathing coming out in panicked puffs.

Once he'd gotten his breathing under control, Gabriel looked up at Sam coyly. "Gee, Sammy, I didn't know you cared so much."

Something in Sam snapped, and with a slight growl, he swiftly leaned down and captured the other man's lips with his own. Gabriel froze for a moment before melting into him, returning the kiss full-heartedly. He stood on his tiptoes as Sam pulled him closer. His slid his hands up the hunter's sturdy chest and looped them around his neck.

When they pulled apart breathing heavily, Sam placed his forehead on Gabriel's. "I care more than you know, you idiot." He murmured the words endearingly.

Gabriel only smiled before he reinitiated the kiss. This was what he needed. If he had Sam, he felt he could get through the whole human thing. He could come to terms with Lucifier's and Michael's reappearances in his life. He could deal with being basically useless to the war in Heaven. Things had sucked before, but now he was starting to see something good.

Michael walked into the room he'd been sharing with Adam. He didn't require sleep but the young man was unable to sleep without the archangel's presence. He'd only left the room for a moment to check on Alida, and Adam had already been caught up in a nightmare. The younger man tossed and turned in his sleep, a frown marring his face as tears stained his cheeks.

He quickly made his way across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smoothed his hand across Adam's forehead soothingly, and almost instantly, the man calmed. Light blue eyes open to stare up at him, tears still filling to the rims.

Adam swallows and bites his trembling lip. He takes a shuddering breath. "W-where were you? I was having a nice dream, a-and then it turned to memories from Hell. I knew you had left, b-but I couldn't wake up."

Michael bowed his head sadly, as he continued to brush his hand lightly through Adam's hair. "I am sorry, Adam. I only wanted to check on Alida. I didn't realized you'd noticed my absence so quickly."

The young man sat up slowly, grabbing Michael's hand to hold it between his own. "I always know when you're gone."

As Adam fiddled with his fingers, Michael watched him. Gone was a cocky young man that he'd been before Hell, in his place was a scared and demure shadow. Michael felt regret at his part in destroying the person Adam had been before. He suppressed a shiver as the young man's fingers caressed his.

Everything between Adam and himself was confusing. Most of the time, he felt that he was Adam's protector, merely watching over him to guarantee his safety, but then there were other times, like this, that he felt there was something more… profound between them.

Adam entwined their fingers. Michael looked up to find those sad blue eyes watching him. "Promise you won't leave me, Michael. I-I don't think I'd be able to survive if you left."

If he'd had a heart, he'd have sworn it was breaking at that moment. He pulled the young human into a close embrace. Adam let out a quiet, shuddering sob. Michael ran his hands over Adam's back as he cried. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "I will always be here, Adam, I promise."

Not breaking their embrace, Michael leaned them back onto the bed. He held Adam as he cried, rocking him slightly. He didn't know much about comfort but what he'd always done had worked. Adam buried himself deeper into Michael's side as he felt back into a fitful sleep. They still had a long way before Hell was nothing but a bad memory, but Michael would get them through it. He'd meant what he'd told Adam. He would never leave the man's side, for as long as he needed him.

Once he was sure that everyone was asleep, Lucifer snuck from his bed in panic room. While the others were gaining trust in him, they insisted he sleep in the panic room. Of course, this was mostly for his own protection against demons that were already searching for him. He quietly crept up the stairs and then down the hall to bedroom he'd seen them take Alida to.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Her pale skin was scarred, cut and bruised. Her breathing came out in uneven puffs. One of her black wings was bandaged and void of most of its feathers. He walked across the room and sat in the chair that was beside her bed. He took her hand and noticed the burns on her wrists from the Enochian straps that had held her down.

Tears burned his eyes as he took in all the damage, each mark a chip at her innocence. Emotion… he'd never been a stranger to anger, but this deep sadness was something he hadn't felt in such a long, long time. Being human made him more acutely aware of the ache of sadness in his chest and made it harder for him to fight the tears that threatened to spill.

Lucifer pressed a kiss to her open palm. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Remorse… another emotion he was unaccustomed to. He hoped she awoke soon. She was the only one who truly understood him, and he wasn't sure how he could learn to be human without her help. Even if she was more clueless than he was. He needed her. That was the biggest surprise. Need… His human need for close contact with someone, and he'd already grown attached to the young angel/demon woman.

He laid his head on the bed next to her hand as fatigue took over his senses. He knew Bobby and Michael would be furious when they found him, but he couldn't return to that quiet room. Not when he knew that she was up here, fighting for her life. Eyes his eyes drifted close, Lucifer prayed once more to his Father. He prayed that He would save her. He prayed that He would let her be his.

A/N: Well, romantic, fluffy and kinda sad… hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
